destiny's cycle
by Liz Heartville
Summary: Kamado Tanjiro adalah pembunuh oni misterius yang tidak bergabung dalam anggota demon slayer, tetapi memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. bahkan ia sudah menjadi legenda. dan karena itu para pillar menjadi penasaran atas sosok demon slayer misterius tersebut. Demon!Omega!Tanjiro, Demon!Nezuko, A/B/O dynamics!, RenTan!
1. Identity

Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba hanya milik Gotouge Koyoharu, saya hanya sebatas fans yang minjam karakter untuk dijadikan fanfic!

* * *

"Tanjirou, jangan pernah menggunakan teknik yang ayah ajarkan untuk menyakiti yang tidak bersalah. Gunakan _Hinokami Kagura _untuk melindungi yang lemah, keluargamu, temanmu juga dirimu sendiri."

Kamado sulung mengangguk, menyanggupi permohonan ayahnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di_futon_nya. Tangan kecilnya mengusap perlahan tangan kurus ayahnya sambil berusaha keras menahan air mata yang sudah membendung di samping penglihatannya.

Semua anggota keluarga yang berkumpul disamping ayah mereka sudah dari awal tidak dapat membendung air mata mereka. Tanjirou tidak boleh menangis, dia adalah anak pertama. Dia harus kuat.

Ayahnya tersenyum lemah, menatap satu persatu wajah dari keluarganya yang sebentar lagi akan hidup tanpa sosok ayah.

"Tanjirou, maaf telah membuatmu memikul beban yang akan kutinggalkan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"—Nnm, tidak perlu khawatir, _tou-san _istirahat saja dengan tenang. Aku akan melindungi semuanya."

Mata Tanjuro menutup secara perlahan, pengelihatannya semakin buram. Teriak tangis keluarga kesayangannya semakin kencang ditelinganya yang semakin hari semakin tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"—jiro…maaf membuatmu memikul beban berat sendirian sebagai _omega_."

Mata Tanjuro tertutup rapat. Hanako dan Shigeru menangis kencang dipelukan Nezuko yang terisak. Rokuta menangis dipelukan ibunya yang juga menangis dalam diam, Takeo menahan keras air matanya yang lalu gagal saat tangan halus ibu mereka melingkar di pundaknya. Sementara Tanjiro masih mengelus pelan tangan ayahnya yang perlahan mendingin.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi keluargaku bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawaku."

* * *

"Kalian tau, ada _demon slayer _asing yang memiliki kekuatan seperti pillar loh!" Shinobu membuka mulut riangnya, pillarserangga itu menarik perhatian pillarlain yang sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan oyakata-sama di rapat bulanan mereka.

"Jika ada orang yang se _flamboyant _itu mana mungkin dewa seperti ku tidak mengetahuinya"

Seorang _alpha_ bernama Uzui Tenggen, yang juga menjabat sebagai pillar suara itu mendengus pelan atas pernyataan sang _beta._

"Tidak tidak Uzui-san. menurut dasas desus yang beredar, orang itu tidak bergabung dalam _demon slayer_ corp loh."

"Ah, apa yang kau maksud itu pemburu iblis yang tidak diketahui wajahnya itu? Yang selalu memakai topeng rubah itu? Dan yang katanya juga selalu mambawa kotak kayu kemana mana?" Mitsuri membuka mulutnya, sang _alpha _berambut pink-hijau itu menunjukkan raut seakan ia mengetahui orang tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ti-tidak sampai mengenalnya sih, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat melawan _oni_." Mitsuri menjawab gugup karena tatapan intens dari pillar lainnya.

"Apakah dia kuat?" Tanya Tokito dengan datar.

"Uh…sangat kuat, dia menggunakan pernapasan api..tapi…"

"Hoh! Sepertinya dia orang yang menarik! Aku akan menjadikannya _tsuguko-_ku saat kita bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti!" sang _alpha _berambut kuning dan merah menyala layakna kobaran api menjawab dengan semangat dan senyuman lebarnya yang kelewat batas.

Himejima menghiraukan Rengoku dan bertanya kelanjutan kalimat Mitsuri yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Tapi apa Kanroji-san?"

"—Uh, dia memang memakai pernapasan api. Tetapi aneh..."

"Aneh?" ulang Iguro dengan sabar, demikian pula dengan pillar lain yang juga tampak kebingungan. Minus Giyuu tentu saja. _Alpha _itu selalu saja memasang wajah datar kemanapun kapanpun.

"Napas itu sangat berbeda dengan milik Rengoku-san, api itu, rasanya aku belum pernah melihat api seperti itu. Itu lebih mirip—"

"Oyakata-sama telah datang."

Seketika setelah kalimat tersebut terucap dari Ubuyashiki bersaudara, semua pillar langsung berlutut untuk menyambut kedatangan Oyakata-sama, Ubuyashiki Kagaya. Yang juga di dampingi dengan kedua putri kembarnya yang paling tua. Ubuyashiki Hinaki dan Nichika.

"Selamat datang oyakata-sama!"

…

"—senang mendengar jika kalian baik-baik saja, kalau begitu aku akan membicarakan tentang misi kalian saat ini."

Semua mata yang menunduk langsung menatap mata yang tidak lagi berfungsi milik kagaya.

"Apa kalian mengenal _demon slayer _misterius yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi terkenal?"

"Saya malu mengatakan ini, tetapi saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Oyakata-sama!" Rengoku mengatakan dengan nada yang terdengar sama sekali tidak mengandung penyesalan, tapi setidaknya kalimat sang _alpha _tersebut mewakili seluruh pemikiran pillar yang hadir ditempat tersebut.

"Sejujurnya, kami sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia yang datang sendiri ketempat ini untuk menemuiku." Kalimat Kagaya membuat seluruh pillar membulatkan mata mereka, kecuali Tokito dan Giyuu tentu saja. Tetapi ekspresi mereka samar-samar menunjukkan bahwa mereka juga sama terkejutnya.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku oyakata-sama, tapi aku ingin bertanya. Apa alasan orang itu menemui anda? Dan kenapa dari kami tidak ada satu pun orang yang tau?" Shinobu bertanya dengan heran dan khawatir, pasalnya tamu apapun siapapun pasti akan dilaporkan kepada para pillar_. _Atau setidaknya salah satu dari mereka.

Tetapi mereka semua sama sekali tidak menerima sebuah laporan tentang tamu misterius yang mendatangi kediaman Ubuyashiki.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Shinobu, orang tersebut tidak berbahaya. Dia adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat lembut."

" ….. " para pillar saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Dan untuk masalah kalian yang tidak mengetahuinya adalah karena aku memang tidak memberitaukan kalian. Saat itu sedang sangat larut malam dan aku akan menyesal jika menggaggu istirahat penting ataupun misi-misi kalian."

Berbagai suara yang mengatakan jika Kagaya tidak mungkin mengganggu mereka pun bergema dikediaman tersebut. Kagaya pun menenangkan mereka.

Dengan suara kecil dan raut bingung yang terpampang jelas, Mitsuri pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "A-ano…kalau begitu kenapa orang tersebut datang sangat larut malam?"

Kagaya tersenyum.

"Karena mereka adalah oni."

* * *

Sebelas…dua belas…tiga belas…

Tanjiro kehilangan hitungannya seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatannya dalam memotong satu persatu bagian tubuh oni yang saat ini sedang ia lawan.

Sudah berapa hari ia hidup sejak kejadian tersebut? Sudah berapa _oni _yang sudah ia bunuh? Sudah berapa kali ia merasakan nyerinya tulang-tulang yang remuk dan terpecah belah?

Ah, sekali lagi Tanjiro kehilangan hitungannya saat ia menghindari serangan oni. Menghindar dengan sangat hati-hati agar tangan tangan tersebut tidak melukai ataupun menyentuh kotak kayu berharganya yang ia jaga sampai mati dipunggungnya.

Ia memotong tangan oni besar tersebut, dan tangan tersebut beregenerasi dengan secepat kilat dan mencoba menghancurkan kepala Tanjiro dengan meremukkannya.

Tetapi sebelum tangan baru oni tersebut dapat menggenggamnya, Tanjiro melompat kebelakang menimbulkan retakan kecil di topeng rubah yang ia pakai. Ia lalu berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam dalam.

Oni tersebut mengira Tanjiro sudah kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk langsung maju dan memenggal kepalanya.

Tanjiro bernafas dengan tenang. Mengisi setiap inci paru-parunya dengan oksigen segar yang nantinya akan dapat membuatnya bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Ia pun memasang kuda kudanya saat oni tersebut hampir mendekat.

_**Hinokami kagura : Heki-ra no ten**_

Secepat kilat kepala oni tersebut terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Tanjiro memasukkan pedangnya dan lalu berjalan menjauh setelah memberi doa pendek kepada oni malang tersebut.

…

Sampai di sebuah rumah tua di pinggiran kota, Tanjiro membuka topeng rubah miliknya dan meletakkan kotak kayu yang ia bawa setiap saat. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan memeriksa isinya dengan hati-hati.

Terdapat gadis cantik yang merupakan adikknya dan sedang tertidur didalam kotak tersebut, satu satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

"Nezuko."panggilnya lembut, tetapi Nezuko tidak bergeming. Tanjiro menatap Nezuko selama beberapa menit, mencari sebuah goresan luka ataupun tanda-tanda akan bangunnya Nezuko.

Tesenyum puas dengan keadaan adik beta-nya yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak terluka, ia pun mengangkat tubuh anak-anak Nezuko dan membaringkannya di sebuah futon yang ia temukan di rumah tersebut.

"Sudah dua tahun lebih berlalu, Nezuko. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau kembali membuka matamu."

Jika Nezuko membuka matanya, Tanjiro dengan senang hati akan menceritakan perjalanan mereka berdua selama kurun waktu dua tahun tersebut jika Nezuko ingin.

Sebenarnya Tanjiro tidak perlu menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami karena ia sudah menuliskannya di buku harian yang ia tulis khusus untuk Nezuko. Tetapi ia tentu tidak akan menolak jika Nezuko lebih ingin diceritakan.

Tanjiro mengecup dahi Nezuko perlahan dan menggumamkan selamat malam.

Memastikan tubuh Nezuko tetap hangat dan nyaman dengan memberikan banyak lapisan kain. Tanjiro duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk pedangnya.

Ia lalu mengambil sebotol pil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun bersamaan dengan Nezuko.

Sebuah suppressant.

Ia meminum dua butir suppressant dari botol yang isinya hanya tinggal beberapa biji obat tersebut. Nafasnya menderu karena menahan rasa sakit akibat mengonsumsi suppressant dua butir sekaligus.

Tetapi ia harus melakukannya, karena jika tidak ia akan mengalami heat menyakitkan yang sudah ia tahan selama lebih dari satu tahun secara berturut-turut.

Tanjiro tidak menyangkal jika ia takut. Ia takut pada saatnya jika suppressant tidak bekerja lagi pada tubuhnya maka heat-nya akan langsung menyerangnya sekaligus.

Tubuhnya bergidik mengingat perasaan putus asanya saat mengalami heat pertamanya tanpa seorang _alpha_ dulu saat ia masih menjadi manusia. Tanjiro menelan ludahnya.

Sepertinya ia harus kembali ke kediaman Ubuyashiki untuk meminta persediaan suppressant baru.

Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak akan mudah mengingat jika kediaman tersebut dikelilingi oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan pohon wisteria.

Tubuh _omega_ memang sangatlah lemah, karena itulah ia harus berkali lipat lebih berjuang dari orang lain. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan bisa melindungi Nezuko.

Tanjiro adalah anak sulung, ia harus berjuang untuk melindungi adiknya.

Ia menulis sebuah surat yang menginformasikan kunjungannya ke kediaman Ubuyashiki dalam secarik kertas kecil, lalu mengikatkannya pada kaki gagak yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik haori hijau miliknya.

"Tolong sampaikan ini kepada oyakata-sama." Burung tersebut mengangguk dan terbang melalui jendela yang dibuka sedikit oleh Tanjiro.

Ia menutup jendela tersebut dan kembali duduk sambil memasang topeng rubah miliknya kembali. Nafas Tanjiro pun perlahan mulai tenang dan teratur didalam ruangan gelap tetapi aman tersebut.

Dan perlahan ia pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dikala fajar telah datang, menandakan dimulainya lembar baru di dalam perjalanannya.

'Selamat malam, Nezuko…'

* * *

…ini apa yang saya bikin sih? Maaf atas cerita yang gaje dang a bermutu ini. Tapi terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau membaca sampai akhir dan mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Unsur A/B/O-nya memang kurang terasa diawal-awal, tapi nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan saya tambah tergantung situasi. XD

-Terima kasih telah membaca!


	2. The beginning

Tanjiro mempercepat langkahnya dalam mendaki gunung. ia baru saja pulang dari kota untuk menjual arang dan membelikan makanan enak untuk keluarganya pada saat tahun baru nanti.

Tetapi tumpukan salju dan hari yang sudah menjelang malam membuat langkahnya menjadi lebih lambat.

Ia tidak mengerti, tetapi ia merasa ia harus sampai di rumahnya se-segera mungkin.

"Hei, Tanjiro!"

Tanjiro menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia menemukan paman Saburo yang mengintip dari jendela rumahnya.

"Apa kau mau kembali kegunung? Karena berbahaya, hentikan saja."

"Karena hidungku sangat tajam, aku akan baik baik saja."

Menghiraukan perkataan Tanjiro ia pun melanjutkan. "Menginaplah disini. Ayo, kemari."

Tanjiro terlihat tidak yakin dengan ajakan Saburo.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, kemarilah. Oni akan muncul loh."

…

Tanjiro terbangun dari tidurnya, wajahnya luar biasa pucat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia merasa telah terbangun dari mimpi yang luar biasa panjang.

Mimpi tentang keluarganya yang terbunuh dan Nezuko yang menjadi oni. _Apa ini?_

Tanjiro memegangi kepalanya yang seakan ingin meledak. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan melakukan napas konsentrasi pen-tunggu. Apa itu? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui hal itu? Tanjiro merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiringan dengan kelebat memori aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya sekaligus.

"A-apa ini? Uugh!"

Tanjiro yang menjadi _demon slayer _yang memakai Hinokami Kagura dan melakukan perjalanannya untuk mencari cara agar dapat mengubah Nezuko kembali menjadi manusia. Para temannya yang bernama Inosuke dan Zenitsu. Dan mereka bertarung untuk mengalahkan oni bulan bersama.

Dan juga saat dimana mereka melawan Kibutsuji Mu—

Tanjiro berdiri dari futonnya dengan wajah horror.

_Oh! Oh tidak! Tidak tidak tidak!_

Ia lalu bergegas memakai kembali bajunya, paman Saburo yang terbangun dari tidurnya pun menatap Tanjiro kaget. "Mau kemana kau tengah malam begini, kembali lah tidur!"

Tetapi Tanjiro tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap bergegas memakai bajunya.

"Maaf paman Saburo! Aku benar-benar harus kembali kerumah sekarang! Jika tidak—" Tanjiro tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan menunduk sangat dalam pada Saburo. Saburo mengeryit heran, tetapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya pulang, baiklah. Tetapi berhati-hatilah karena oni selalu muncul di malam hari."

"Aku tau itu." Mendengar Tanjiro yang menjawab dengan tegas ia pun mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau membawa senjata?"

"aku memiliki kapak, tenang saja."

"…sigh…baiklah, jangan biarkan ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidupmu, Tanjiro."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Tanjiro tersenyum sedih, lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil barangnya dan pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru. Setelah keluar dari rumah itu ia lalu mengecek keberadaan kapaknya dan menutup pintu rumah tersebut. _Semoga tidak akan ada oni yang menyerangmu, paman Saburo._ Dan dengan itu ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya.

_Lari! Lari! Lari! Lari! Jika tidak—!_

Nafasnya terengah engah, sekelebat memori buruk, sangat buruk terngiang dengan jelas dikepalanya. Membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya dalam menembus timbunan salju yang mencapai mata kaki.

Malam ini adalah malam kedatangan Kibutsuji Muzan di rumahnya, dan apapun yang terjadi Tanjiro harus menghentikannya.

Tapi bagaimana?

Tanjiro yang sekarang sangatlah lemah. Heck, ia bahkan tidak memiliki nichirin! Ia tidak akan bisa memenggal kepala Muzan! Tetapi setidaknya, ia harus berjuang untuk membawa mereka lari dari tempat itu.

_Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi!_

Samar-samar ia mulai mencium bau darah. Tubuh Tanjiro menegang, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia mencoba untuk menambah kecepatannya.

Tanjiro mulai melihat rumahnya, ia lalu menaruh seluruh barang bawaannya kecuali kapaknya dan kembali berlari menuju rumahnya.

Ah, sekali lagi ia terlambat.

Sampainya didepan rumah, ia bertemu dengan Nezuko yang sedang memeluk Rokuta yang berdarah-darah. Raut wajah Nezuko terlihat sangat ketakutan.

_Tidak!_

"NEZUKO! ROKUTA!"

Nezuko menoleh dengan cepat, raut wajahnya terdapat setitik kelegahan saat melihat Tanjiro yang berlari kearah mereka. "Onii-chan!"

Tanjiro memeluk Nezuko erat seakan semuanya akan berakhir jika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Nezuko untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nezuko, lari lah! Minta bantuan seseorang dari kota! Lari secepat yang kau bisa!"

"H-huh? Tapi Onii-chan?"

"Aku akan mengulur waktu agar kau bisa lari dari sini. CEPAT PERGI!"

Dengan wajah ketakutan, Nezuko berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap nanar keluarganya yang hanya tinggal tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut. Dan yang terakhir ia menatap khawatir Tanjiro yang sedang menatap ganas sosok misterius yang berada didalam rumah mereka, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh tragedi pada malam ini.

"Berhati-hatilah Onii-chan. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin!" dengan begitu ia pun mulai menggerakkan kakinya yang gemetaran untuk melangkah menuruni gunung, air matanya mengalir deras dan mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan sang kakak.

Tanjiro menatap Nezuko yang pergi sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah orang yang entah kenapa sangat ia kenal tersebut. Orang yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan mayat ibu dan adik-adiknya.

_Kibutsuji Muzan!_

Tanjiro menggeram pelan, lalu perlahan ia mengambil kapak yang ia taruh dibalik haori kotak-kotaknya.

Muzan menoleh kearah Tanjiro, iris merahnya menyala tajam membuat tubuh Tanjiro yang tidak terlatih gemetaran hebat. Muzan terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Tanjiro, atau lebih tepatnya adalah anting _hanafuda _yang ia pakai.

"Jadi kau adalah penerus pernapasan matahari yang tersisa huh? Dan terlebih lagi kau _omega_, lucu sekali."

Muzan perlahan mendekat. Ia memancarkan aura _alpha_-nya yang dapat membuat insting _omega_ Tanjiro berteriak untuk segera berlutut dihadapan orang itu.

Genggaman Tanjiro pada kapak semakin kuat, nafasnya semakin berat. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menang! Ia ingat dengan jelas cara menggunakan _Hinokami Kagura_ karena mimpi yang ia lihat. Tapi apakah Tanjiro yang sekarang bisa melakukannya?

_Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi aku harus mencobanya! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

Tanjiro bernapas dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat tubuhnya sedikit familiar dengan memori yang ia terima. Muzan mengeryit tidak suka, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak. Dengan kecepatan maksialnya Tanjiro berlari kearah Muzan sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya.

_**Hinokami kagura : Shyakkotsu En'yo**_

Serangan tanjiro berhenti. Kapak yang ia ayunkan hancur berkeping keping saat menyentuh tubuh Muzan karena tidak mampu menahan _Hinokami kagura_ yang ia pakai.

Tubuh Tanjiro jatuh dengan napas yang sangat terengah-engah karena beban memakai jurus yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan dalam tubuh yang sama sekali tidak terlatih.

_Tubuhku sakit, sakit sekali! Seranganku tidak berguna, tentu saja. Aku hanya bisa berharap jika Nezuko sudah sampai di kota._

Muzan menatap Tanjiro yang terjatuh dengan datar, tangannya bergerak untuk mencekik leher Tanjiro.

"…Jurus tadi…tidak salah lagi, aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga. Tenang saja, saat ini semua selesai adikmu yang kabur akan segera bertemu denganmu."

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

…

Tanjiro menggerang pelan. Tubuhnya terasa luar biasa nyeri, dan entah mengapa ia merasa sangat luar biasa lapar. Tanjiro pun dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

…_Aku masih hidup?_

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rumahnya yang gelap, Tanjiro pun mencoba memfokuskan pengelihatannya dan menemukan tubuh ibu dan adik-nya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Tanjiro pun dengan cepat langsung berdiri dengan teratih-atih.

"NEZUKO!"

Ia mencium bau Muzan yang masih tercium dengan jelas disetiap sudut ruangan, pasti ia baru saja pergi.

Dan yang pasti, ia sedang mengejar Nezuko.

_Oh tidak!_

Ia menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, dan hanya melihat gelapnya malam yang diramaikan dengan hujan salju yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Menurut ingatannya, orang yang bernama Tomioka Giyuu akan datang kemari. Tetapi apakah masih sempat? Ia tidak tau kapan Giyuu akan datang. Muzan bisa saja sudah memenggal kepala Nezuko sebelum ia datang! Dan karena itu ia harus menemukan Nezuko secepat mungkin sebelum semuanya terlambat!

"Kaa-chan, semuanya, maafkan aku. Aku akan kembali lagi." Dengan bertumpu pada kakinya, ia pun perlahan berdiri dan dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kearah pintu keluar. Ia pun menatap keluarganya dengan sedih sebelum kembali berlari mengikuti bau Muzan untuk mencari Nezuko. Menerobos badai salju tengah malam yang mengamuk dengan ganas diluar.

Ia lapar, sangat lapar. Ia ingin memekan sesuatu, apapun yang bisa membuat rasa laparnya hilang. Dan yang sangat aneh dengan dirinya adalah ia menatap jasad keluarganya dengan pandangan lapar. Kenapa? Ia tidak mungkin akan memakan manusia!

Tetapi kenapa bau dari keluarga-nya sendiri sangat menggiurkan?

Langkah tanjiro perlahan-lahan terhenti.

…_Huh? Kenapa aku berpikiran jika darah itu enak?_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan beribu kemungkinan yang terlintas dipikirannya. Dengan kaki gemetaran ia menuju kearah sungai terdekat yang sudah membeku karena suhu musim dingin.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia tidak kedinginan?

Jantungnya seakan terhenti saat ia melihat bayangannya sendiri. Satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya hanyalah.

"_Oni."_

Ia telah berubah menjadi oni. Pupilnya menjadi tajam, gigi taringnya seakan tercipta untuk mengoyak daging manusia, kuku jarinya yang tajam. Maupun bentuk Tanjiro masih lebih manusiawi jika dibandingkan dengan oni yang bernama Akaza atau yang lebih parah lagi adalah Kakushibo, tetapi tidak salah lagi ini adalah oni.

Tanjiro telah berubah menjadi oni.

Sama seperti Nezuko dalam ingatannya barunya.

_Ini bukan waktunya bersedih! Aku harus segera mencari Nezuko!_

Mengalihkan seluruh pemikirannya, Tanjiro kembali berdiri dan berlari mengikuti bau Muzan yang samar-samar terdapat juga bau Nezuko.

"Nezuko, aku harap kau baik-baik saja!"

Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah derap langkah Tanjiro dan suara berisik dari badai salju. Kepala Tanjiro seakan ingin pecah, ia sangat lapar dan ingin segera memakan apapun yang bisa mengisi perutnya. Apakah ini yang selalu dirasakan Nezuko selama dua tahun lebih?

Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah badan yang memiliki bau dan bentuk yang sangat familiar tergeletak di tengah tumpukan salju. Tanpa ragu Tanjiro mendekat dan memeluk tubuh yang sudah hampir membeku dan bersimbah darah tersebut.

"Nezuko! Hei! Bangunlah kumohon!" ia menggoyangkan tubuh Nezuko berkali-kali, tubuh Nezuko masih hangat, ia masih dapat ditolong.

Sebelum Tanjiro dapat menggendongnya, Nezuko menggeram pelan menandakan ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Tanjiro bernapas lega.

"Nezuko! Untunglah kau sudah bangun! Apa kau tid—"

Kalimat tanjiro seketika berhenti saat melihat Nezuko yang terlihat sangat familiar. Sama persis seperti Nezuko yang ada didalam ingatannya.

Oni Nezuko.

"Hei! Nezuko apa kau mengenaliku!? Nezuko! Kumohon…"

Yang keluar dari mulut Nezuko hanyalah geraman, mata Nezuko terlihat tidak fokus. Tanjiro terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Nezuko dengan perlahan bersender di bahu Tanjiro, melihat jika adiknya tidak kehilangan kendali ia pun menghela nafas lega perlahan.

"Nezu—"

"Lapar..Tanjiro, aku lapar…sangat lapar…aku ingin memakan sesuatu…Tanjiro…"

"Nezuko!" tanjiro berteriak saat genggaman Nezuko pada bahunya mengerat seakan ingin menghancurkan tulangnya. Ini gawat! Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Nezuko memakan manusia! Apapun yang terjadi!

"Nezuko dengarkan aku, Nii-chan juga sangat lapar. Tapi apapun yang terjadi kita tidak bisa memakan manusia! Jika itu terjadi, kita akan sama saja dengan orang yang memakan keluarga kita! Kaa-chan dan yang lainnya!"

Genggaman Nezuko melonggar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang diam membeku. Begitu pula dengan pelukan Tanjiro yang semakin mengerat.

"…"

"Kita berdua sama-sama lapar, karena itu…aku pasti akan mengubahmu kembali menjadi manusia! Saat itu terjadi aku akan membelikanmu baanyak makanan sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak! Karena itu Nezuko…kumohon…jangan pernah memakan manusia…"

Tanjiro memohon dengan sangat putus asa kepada satu-satunya adiknya yang tersisa. Air mata menggenang di ujung matanya. Dan hampir saja ia terhisak jika ia tidak merasakan basah di pundaknya. Tanjiro mendongakkan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan ia tundukkan.

Nezuko menangis. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dipundaknya seperti anak kecil, melihat itu air mata Tanjiro juga ikut menetes dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku Nezuko! Ini semua adalah salahku! Maafkan aku…" Tanjiro terus merapalkan permintaan maaf tanpa henti, dan itu hanya membuat air mata Nezuko semakin mengalir deras. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk balik kakaknya.

"Tan..jiro…maaf…maaf…Tanjiro…maaf…"

Tidak berbeda dengan kakaknya, Nezuko menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak kakaknya. Mulutnya tanpa henti mengucapkan kata maaf.

Karena rasa lapar yang luar bisa, Nezuko hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan kesadaran dan akhirnya ia menutup matanya perlahan.

Merasakan tangisan Nezuko yang terhenti, Tanjiro pun mengecek keadaan Nezuko dengan cepat lalu bernafas lega saat melihat Nezuko hanya tertidur.

Ia dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Nezuko dan mencium kening adiknya.

"tenang saja Nezuko. Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali menjadi manusia."

* * *

Chapter 2 sudah jadi uhui!

Saya ingin cepat-cepat mempertemukan dua insane otepeh saya sih sebenarnya. (RenTan).

Tapi otak saya seperti…

Otak : Jangan dulu pret! Selesaikan ini dulu napa dih!

Me : SAIA INGIN SEGERA BERTEMU RENTAN!

Otak : **plak! **MAKANYA BIKIN CERITA JANGAN RIBET RIBET! BUNTU BARU TAU RASA KAMU!

Me : …ouch.

….intinya, yang ingin kapalnya berlayar harap bersabar sejenak karena saya juga gatal ingin langsung ngebuang Tanjiro ke Rengoku biar dibawa kawin lari ato gimana terserah!

-Terimakasih telah membaca!


	3. An ally

Banyak orang berkata jika alpha dan omega selalu ditakdirkan bersama dalam ikatan yang disebut soulmate. Dan mereka yang sudah menemukan satu sama lain selalu mengatakan bahwa bertemu soulmate-mu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka.

Mereka berkata jika soulmate dapat dikenali dengan 'mata' .

Jika mata mereka bertemu, omega akan secara tiba-tiba memasuki heat-nya, dan alpha akan memasuki rut-nya tanpa memandang waktu dan tempat.

Dan seakan pikiran mereka menjadi satu.

'Ah, jadi kita adalah soulmate…'

….dan dengan itu, mereka hanya akan memandang mate mereka. Dunia mereka seakan berputar pada mate mereka. Dan banyak dari mereka yang bilang bahwa hal itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

Tetapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi kepada Tanjiro.

Ia tidak akan bisa menatap soulmate-nya, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Dan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Tanjiro memindahkan tubuh Nezuko dengan hati-hati kedalam kotak kecil yang selalu ia bawa dipunggungnya. Menyamankan pisisinya sebelum menutup pintu kayu tersebut dan menguncinya.

"Topeng ini sudah retak, sepertinya aku juga harus meminta penggantinya kepada Oyakata-sama."

Tanjiro meraba bagian topeng rubah yang sudah retak tersebut dengan perlahan. Ia sangat membutuhkan topeng tersebut untuk menekan insting oni-nya.

Dan juga untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan 'mate'-nya.

Tanjiro mengetahui siapa mate-nya lewat ingatan lamanya, satu-satunya orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Tetapi ia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan sejak ia masih menjadi manusia, ia selalu merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan orang seperti soulmate-nya, dan sekarang ia bahkan sudah berubah menjadi oni.

Aah, ia memang tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan matahari.

Tanjiro menghela nafas pelan, lalu kembali memasang topengnya.

"Tenang… semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku tidak menatap mata mereka."

Setelah memastikan semua terpasang rapi, ia lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menuju dunia malam yang berbahaya dan mencengkam. Tanjiro menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada nichirin yang selalu terpasang pada pinggangnya.

Dengan cepat ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menembus hutan untuk mencari setidaknya satu oni untuk dibasmi sebelum pergi ke kediaman Ubuyashiki.

Tanjiro berlari dengan santai sambil melihat sekelilingnya, terdapat kelinci, musang bahkan beruang yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa yang sedang tertidur. Langkahnya tidak berhenti, dan dia malah mempercepat larinya karena tak kunjung menemukan bau oni yang mungkin ada disekitarnya.

Suara dari rumput dan serangga malam membuat pikirannya tenang, ia menarik napas dengan panjang dan mencoba untuk mempertajam penciumannya.

Setelah berkeliling selama beberapa menit, sebuah bau yang familiar tercium dengan penciumannya yang sangat tajam.

Bau oni.

Tanjiro berlari mendekat bau tersebut. Setelah berlari beberapa meter, ia menangkap figur yang sangat familiar dan sedang membelakanginya. Oni tersebut tampaknya menyadari kehadiran Tanjiro dan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Tanjiro.

Langkah Tanjiro berhenti tepat beberapa meter didepan oni tersebut.

"…Tanjiro? Kau masih hidup ternyata."

"…Yu-Yushiro!"

Tanjiro membuka topengnya, dengan wajah senang yang terlihat jelas ia mendekat kearah yushiro.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mau kubantu?"

"Mengumpulkan tanaman herbal untuk Tamayo-sama, lagi pula aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Kau pergi saja yang jauh dan berburu iblis bulan."

"Hahaha…"

Tanjiro tertawa pelan mendengar perintah dengan nada datar milik Yushiro.

Yushiro menatap kotak yang berada dipunggung Tanjiro sambil bergumam pelan. "Adikmu masih belum sadar?"

Tanjiro terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Yushiro dan hanya tersenyum sedih. Yushiro tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan lebih memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya dalam memetik obat yang diperintahkan Tamayo.

Sudah satu tahun sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Awal mula pertemuan mereka adalah satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat itu entah bagaimana Tanjiro bisa menemukan rumah yang seharusnya sudah disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Yushiro. Dan seakan Tanjiro mengenal Yushiro dan Tamayo sejak lama, ia memohon kepada mereka untuk membuatkan obat yang dapat membuat oni kembali menjadi manusia. Dan untuk mendapatkan obat itu Tanjiro bahkan berkata bahwa ia rela untuk memburu iblis bulan dan memberikan darah mereka kepada Tamayo.

Mereka tidak dapat bertanya bagaimana Tanjiro tau jika mereka membutuhkan darah dari iblis bulan.

Kamado Tanjiro adalah eksistensi yang sangat aneh. Tatapan matanya seakan dapat melihat bentuk asli dari jiwa makhluk hidup. Dan entah karena itulah Tamayo dan Yushiro tidak bisa membawa mereka untuk membenci Tanjiro.

Karena sejak awal Tanjiro sepertinya mengerti tujuan mereka.

Dan ia secara sukarelawan menawarkan diri untuk mempermudah Tamayo untuk mencapai tujuannya. Tentu saja Tamayo akan bersenang hati menerima tawaran Tanjiro. Dan bahkan hingga saat ini mereka masih bertukar surat secara rutin, mulai dari percakapan tidak penting sampai permintaan-permintaan penting.

Meskipun berstatus omega, Yushiro akui bahwa Tanjiro itu kuat. Sangat kuat bahkan.

Bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia sepesial. Umumnya seorang oni berstatus omega itu hampir mustahil ditemukan, karena hal lumrah jika tubuh lemah lembut omega akan rusak dan hancur ketika bercampur dengan darah oni.

Jadi bisa dibilang saat ini Tanjiro adalah satu-satunya oni yang memiliki status omega.

Dia adalah sebuah anomaly.

"Hm? Jika dilihat lagi bukankah luka bakarmu semakin lebih besar? Bahkan sudah hampir memenuhi jidat-mu."

"Benarkah? Apakah terlihat aneh?"

"Sangat. Itu bahkan sudah menjalar sampai di lehermu. Apa itu benar-benar luka bakar? Itu malah lebih mirip tanda lahir."

"apa benar-benar sudah sebesar itu? Aku tidak tau karena aku tidak pernah menghadap kaca selama lebih dari satu tahun ini." Tanjiro tertawa pelan sambil perlahan mengelus jidatnya, dia sangat tau apa arti dari tanda lahir tersebut tetapi ia tidak menyadari jika tanda itu sudah menjadi sangat besar seperti yang dikatakan Yushiro.

"Oh, Yushiro apakah aku bisa minta tolong sesuatu?" Seakan ingat sesuatu, Tanjiro menunjukkan senyum kakunya pada Yushiro sambil menunjukkan raut wajah memohon. Yushiro yang bahkan tidak menghadap Tanjiro bisa merasakan aura yang meneriakkan keimutan dari sosok omega tersebut.

"Apa?" sahutnya datar sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencabut dan memilahi tanaman obat.

"Bisakah aku meminta stok baru suppressant dengan dosis yang besar?"

Tangan Yushiro terhenti. Dengan tatapan heran yang diarahkan ke Tanjiro ia berkata. "Bukankah aku sudah memberikan dua set tiga bulan lalu?"

"…..Maaf, aku sudah memakainya…" Tanjiro mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asalkan tidak bertemu dengan tatapan intens milik Yushiro.

"Kau… Kau sudah berapa lama memakai suppressant? Bukankah kau juga mendapat yang berdosis kecil dari orang-orang Ubuyashiki?"

"…dosis kecil sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi padaku, jadi aku harus meminum dua atau tiga butir sekaligus atau memakai satu dosis besar."

Uh-oh, seketika Tanjiro merasa menyesali keputusannya saat merasakan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh sang beta tersebut.

"Berapa lama?"

"Eh?..Uuuh….."

"_Berapa lama?_"

"….satu setengah tahun?"

"…"

"….."

Kesunyian menyerang mereka. Tanjiro bergerak dengan gelisah sedangkan Yushiro menatap dengan amarah.

"Tanjiro."

"Siap!"

"Tidak akan ada persediaan suppressant baru untukmu."

"Eh!? Ke-kenapa?!"

Yushiro hanya mendengus lalu kembali pada kegiatan mencabuti rumput miliknya.

"_kau _tau kenapa."

Tanjiro terdiam. Tentu saja ia sangat tau. Jika ia terus-terusan memakai suppressant ia tidak yakin ia akan mampu bertahan jika heat-nya datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia bisa mati kesakitan. Tentu ia tidak akan mati secara harfiah, tetapi ia yakin rasa sakitnya akan jauh dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui mate-mu? Aku sangat yakin jika kau sudah mengenalinya." Tanjiro telihat terkejut mendengar pertanyan Yushiro. Tetapi Yushiro tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak bisa—tidak, aku tidak boleh menemuinya."

"…." Sekali lagi, Yushiro hanya diam sambil memetik tanaman herbal.

Tangan Tanjiro mengepal erat, ia lalu menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok disamping Yushiro.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Senang dapat bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama Yushiro maaf mengganggu dan sampai berjumpa di lain hari, dan titipkan salamku kepada Tamayo-san." Tanjiro tersenyum kecil lalu ia kembali memasang topeng rubah miliknya.

Yushiro mengangguk pelan. "Hn, berhati-hatilah. Karena jika kau mati, kami tidak bisa mendapat suplai darah iblis bulan lagi."

Tanjiro tertawa pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menelusuri gelapnya hutan malam.

"Hei, Tanjiro." Yushiro kembali memanggil tanpa menoleh kearah Tanjiro, langkah Tanjiro terhenti dan dengan heran ia menoleh kearah Yushiro.

"Iya?"

"_Kenapa?_"

"Huh?" Tanjiro tidak menyembunyikan kebingungannya, tetapi saat tersadar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yushiro, ia hanya dapat tersenyum sedih.

"Karena dia adalah _matahari_."

* * *

Kocho Shinobu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri satu persatu gerbong kereta yang ia naiki. Setelah menyusuri beberapa gerbong, ia mendengar suara familiar yang meneriakkan 'Enak! Enak! Enak!' berkali kali seperti rekaman rusak.

"Oya? Rengoku-san, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" seorang beta yang berstatus sebagai pillar serangga menyapa sesosok alpha yang memiliki jabatan sebagai pillar api dengan ramah. Sedangkan yang disapa sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya dari _bento _yang ia makan entah yang keberapa kalinya dan menatap Shinobu dengan senyum energik miliknya.

"Ooh Kocho! Senang melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat! Tentu saja! Silahkan!" setelah memakan beberapa suap nasi, Rengoku kembali menatap Shinobu dengan antusias.

"Baru pulang dari misi kah?"

"Hm, aku baru saja pulang dari misi untuk membasmi oni yang selalu meninggalkan potongan tubuh mangsanya ditempat umum, menyebalkan sekali." Senyum permanen Shinobu terlahan menggelap.

"Umu! Benar sekali itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Bagaimana dengan Rengoku-san?"

"Aku kembali dari investigasi dan dalam perjalanan melaporkannya kepada Oyakata-sama!"

"Tengah malam begini?"

"Tentu saja! Lebih cepat maka lebih baik!"

_Tidak… ini tengah malam kau tau? Aku tidak yakin ada orang aneh lain selain Rengoku-san yang akan mengunjungi Oyakata-sama saat tengah malam._

_S_enyum Shinobu berkedut, tetapi ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan pemikiran keras kepala milik Rengoku. Ia lalu menghela nafas pelan lalu memilih untuk mengganti topik yang lainnya.

"Ah, bagaimana menurut Rengoku-san tentang oni yang dibicarakan Oyakata-sama tadi pagi?" sekali lagi Rengoku menghentikan sumpitnya, sepertinya ia juga tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Umu! Itu memang sangat menarik! Seorang oni yang menjadi demon slayer dan belum pernah memangsa manusia, terlalu aneh untuk dibayangkan!"

"Tetapi itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin segera bertemu dengan orang itu! Aku akan menilainya dengan mataku sendiri!"

Shinobu tertawa pelan. "Kita semua ingin bertemu dengannya."

…..

"_ONI!?"_

_Pekikan terkejut lolos dari tenggorokan para pillar. Raut terkejut terpampang jelas diwajah mereka, bahkan pada Giyuu dan Tokito._

_Sanemi maju dengan berani mengutarakan pemikirannya._

"_Tidak dapat diterma, Oyakata-sama! Bagaimana bisa oni menjadi sekutu kita! Tidak dapat dipercaya!" –Sanemi_

"_Saya setuju Oyakata-sama, kita tidak dapat menerima makhluk pemakan manusia sebagai salah satu teman kita." –Shinobu_

"_Tidak flamboyant sekali bersekutu dengan musuh kita!" -Uzui_

"_Umu! Saya juga tidak dapat setuju dengan keputusan anda! Oni adalah makhluk yang harus kita bunuh!"_

"_S-saya setuju dengan Oyakata-sama, orang itu tidak terlihat seperti oni yang jahat. Maksudku dia seperti memancarkan… aura kebaikan…..… disetiap…... langkahnya. Maafkan aku." Suara Mitsuri semakin mengecil secara bertahap seiringan dengan tatapan melotot dari para pillar yang menoleh kepadanya dengan singkron._

_Iguro terus menyarankan agar para pillar membunuh oni tersebut daripada bekerja sama dengannya._

_Himejima hanya bergumam pelan tentang sesuatu seperti 'Oh betapa tidak bisa diterimanya. Amu namida butsu. Manusia berkerja sama dengan oni itu tidak terbayangkan. Amu namida butsu.'_

_Tokito dan Giyuu hanya diam dari tadi, tetapi pandangan mereka dengan jelas mengutarakan keberatan mereka._

_Dan Nichika menjelaskan situasinya dengan jelas dan rinci kepada Kagaya._

_Kagaya tertawa pelan, menyita perhatian para pillar yang sedang sibuk menatap Mitsuri. Sampai sebuah burung gagak pembawa pesan tiba-tiba datang kearah Hinaki. Semua menatap bingung gagak tersebut dan Hinaki yang memeriksa surat tersebut._

"_Ada apa Hinaki?"_

"_Kita mendapatkan surat dari Kamado Tanjiro."_

"_Simpan itu untuk nanti."_

"_Baiklah." Putri sulung Ubuyashiki lalu melipat surat tersebut dan memberikannya kepada pelayan agar dibawa keruangan Kagaya, gagak pengantar surat tersebut pun sudah mulai terbang kembali yang mungkin menuju orang yang bernama Kamado Tanjiro ini. Nama yang terdengar asing ditelinga para pillar._

"_Aku mengerti jika kalian tidak akan mudah menerima oni sebagai sekutu kalian, tetapi setidaknya ketauhilah jika kita dapat mempercayainya."_

_Semuanya hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang membalas perkataan Kagaya._

"_Sebentar lagi kita akan membuatnya menjadi anggota resmi di Demon Slayer corp, jadi aku berharap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengannya."_

"_Dimengerti!"_

_Rasa hambar menyeruak dimulut para pillar. Mereka sangat tidak mengerti alasan Kagaya memilih oni untuk menjadi sekutu mereka. Kagaya sepertinya sangat sadar akan hal itu, tetapi ia tidak dapat menyalahkan mereka. Reaksi mereka sangat wajar._

"_Dan sekarang misi kalian—tidak, ini lebih mirip permintaan pribadi dari pada misi. Aku ingin kalian menerima eksistensi oni yang bernama Kamado Tanjiro ini."_

* * *

Tanjiro menginjakkan kakinya dihalaman kediaman Ubuyashiki, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan karena memaksakan diri untuk berlari melewati puluhan pohon wisteria dengan kecepatan penuh. Semakin lama ia berada diantara pohon wisteria maka akan semakin lemah tubuhnya. Dan berkat topeng rubah yang ia pakai, Tanjiro bisa _sedikit _meredakan efek racun wisteria yang mengenainya. Tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada setitik pun racun yang mengenai dirinya.

Setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun orang asing yang ada disekitar kediaman tersebut.

"Ugh, hidungku mati rasa…."

Tanjiro bergumam pelan sambil melepaskan topengnya. Menunjukkan iris pink dengan pupil-nya yang mirip dengan mata kucing.

Pintu geser didepannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang Ubuyashiki Kagaya yang sedang duduk diatas _futon_-nya dan istrinya, Ubuyashiki Amane yang duduk disamping pintu setelah membukanya.

Tanjiro berlutut dengan penuh hormat.

"Selamat datang, Kamado Tanjiro."

* * *

Wheew akhirnya chapter 3 sudah jadi!

Pertemuan mereka sepertinya semakin dekat! **Sepertinya**… idk apa yang nanti akan ku tulis selanjutnya, saya sendiri tidak paham. Dan akan sangat saya apresiasi jika kalian mau memberikan saran dan masukan! #plissdehsayahausakankomen…

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! XD


	4. Recruitment

"Selamat datang Kamado Tanjiro." Kagaya menyambut dengan senyum hangat. Tanjiro mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kagaya sebelum tersenyum lembut dan membalas kembali sapaannya.

"Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda Oyakata-sama, Amane-sama."

Amane mengangguk menanggapi sapaan Tanjiro lalu berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu yang Tanjiro tebak adalah pesanannya. Sebotol Suppressant dan sebuah topeng rubah.

Mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut saat melihat Tanjiro yang tiba-tiba berada didepan ruangan mereka tanpa pemberitahuan. Maupun ia sudah memberikan surat pertemuan, tetapi Tanjiro tetap saja kagum dengan ketenangan Kagaya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat oni yang muncul bukanlah Tanjiro tetapi oni _lain_?

Tanjiro tidak pernah datang melalui gerbang utama. Dirinya yang sekarang tidak akan pantas melewati gerbang utama, karena pintu itu hanya dibuat untuk menyambut para _manusia._ Jadi selama ini Tanjiro hanya melompati tembok yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ruangan Kagaya. Begitu pula dengan saat ia pulang.

"Kami sedikit mengurangi jumlah pil suppressant-nya karena akan sangat berbahaya jika anda terus terusan meminum suppressant. Saya sarankan agar Tanjiro-sama menemukan mate anda secepat mungkin." Ucap Amane sambil menyerahkan barang tersebut. Maupun raut wajah Amane terlihat datar, namun Tanjiro dapat mencium bau kekhawatiran darinya.

Tanjiro menerima barang tersebut dengan sopan dan tersenyum kepada Amane. " …Terima kasih banyak Amane-sama, tetapi saya tetap tidak akan mencari seorang mate."

Kagaya tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Tanjiro.

"Apakah ini mengenai soulmate yang kau bicarakan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tanjiro. Maupun Kagaya sudah tidak dapat melihat, tetapi kesunyian yang timbulkan oleh Tanjiro sudah cukup membuat Kagaya tau jika oni tersebut sedang gundah.

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku, Tanjiro-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak ber-hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tetapi mengertilah jika aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang."

Melihat senyum sedih milik Kagaya, Tanjiro langsung kalap dan dengan panik ia berusaha merubah suasana. "Ti-tidak perlu dipikirkan, Oyakata-sama! Saya pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

Kagaya hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku selalu berharap kau baik-baik saja."

Tanjiro tersenyum lega, lalu kembali memperbaiki posturnya, ia harus segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Tanjiro menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Dengan tatapan serius ia pun bertanya kepada Kagaya yang sepertinya juga ikut menjadi serius dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oyakata-sama, saya siap untuk menerima perintah baru dari anda."

"Tanjiro-kun." Panggil Kagaya dengan lembut, Tanjiro tetap menatap Kagaya tanpa sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetapi ia tetap diam dan menunggu Kagaya malanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Tamayo-san?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah luput untuk ditanyakan oleh Kagaya setiap mereka bertemu.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian anda. Berkat Tamayo-san, kutukan Kibutsuji Muzan sudah lenyap dari tubuhku jadi sekarang saya sudah baik-baik saja. Untuk Tamayo-san, ia sekarang sudah mengalami kemajuan besar dalam menciptakan obat yang dapat mengubah oni kembali menjadi manusia. Saya yakin hal itu sudah tidak akan mustahil di beberapa saat kedepan."

"Benarkah itu!? Luar biasa sekali Tanjiro-kun!" Saking bersemangatnya Kagaya, ia sampai hampir terjatuh dari posisi duduknya jika ia tidak disanggah oleh istrinya. Dengan wajah sumrigan ia tersenyum senang, sedangkan Tanjiro hanya tersenyum kecil dikarenakan rasa puas melihat reaksi bahagia Kagaya.

"Saya tidak melakukan apapun. Tamayo-san dan Yushiro yang membuat obat tersebut."

"Itu tidak benar, jika Tamayo-san tidak berkerja sama denganmu mereka tidak akan mendapatkan subjek utama penelitian mereka."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Oyakata-sama."

"Kami akan dengan senang hati memberikan dukungan penuh kami terhadap penelitian kalian. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan Tanjiro-kun."

"… Terima kasih banyak." Tanjiro tersenyum lega mendengar tanggapan positif Kagaya, sekali lagi ia membenarkan posisinya dan kembali menatap Kagaya yang sepertinya memiliki suatu pengumuman penting.

Setidaknya itu yang instingnya katakan.

Setelah meneguk segelas air yang diberikan Amane untuk menenangkan dirinya, Kagaya kembali fokus kearah Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro-kun, apakah kau mengetahui tentang desas desus tentang _Demon Slayer _misterius bertopeng rubah?"

"Eh? _Demon Slayer _bertopeng rubah? Maaf karena mengatakan ini, tetapi saya sama sekali tidak tau tentang kabar tersebut. Dan…. Uh maaf jika saya salah, apakah mungkin yang dimaksud adalah saya?" Tanjiro bertanya dengan raut menyesal. Apakah ia tanpa sadar telah merepotkan Oyakata-sama?

"Memang tanpa diragukan lagi jika yang mereka maksud adalah engkau, Tanjiro-kun."

"Ma-maafkan kecerobohanku Oyakata-sama! Saya siap menerima hukuman apapun yang pantas untuk saya!" Kepala Tanjiro menunduk sangat dalam sampai hampir menyentuh tanah. Kagaya tersenyum kecil, lalu menyuruh Tanjiro untuk mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

Tanjiro mendongah dan menatap Kagaya dengan bingung dan gugup.

"Tenanglah Tanjiro-kun, ini semua bukan salahmu. Tetapi ini memang masalah yang serius."

Kegugupan Tanjiro bertambah, jarinya bergerak tidak nyaman. Sementara Kagaya tetap tersenyum untuk sedikit mengurangi kegugupan Tanjiro, maupun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

"Kekuatanmu sudah tersebar luas bahkan hingga ketelinga para pillar, mereka bahkan sudah tau jika kau bukan anggota resmi dari _Demon Slayer corp. _Jika suatu saat mereka mengetahui jika kau adalah oni, maka tidak heran jika ada banyak sekali orang yang akan meragukan kami."

Tanjiro tidak bersuara, bahkan ia tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya. Tatapannya lurus pada mata Kagaya, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia perlahan kembali menundukkan wajahnya dengan raut menyesal yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Karena itulah, Kamado Tanjiro, kami ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi anggota resmi kami dan memperkenalkanmu secara resmi kepada para anggota _Demon Slayer corp_."

Tidak ada balasan apapun dari Tanjiro yang sedang terbalak menatap Kagaya.

Bergabung dengan _Demon Slayer corp_? Dirinya? Seorang omega oni? Memang benar semua yang diakatakan Kagaya sangat masuk akal, ia tidak bisa menghindarinya terus menerus. Ia sangat tidak ingin bergabung dengan _Demon Slayer corp_, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan soulmate-nya.

Tentu ia tidak ingin merepotkan Kagaya. Ia sudah banyak berhutang kepada keluarga Ubuyashiki karena mereka sudah menerimanya, berkerja sama dengannya, memberikan topeng dan bahkan suppressant hampir tiap bulan.

Kepalanya berputar. Setiap inci dari kepalanya seakan memiliki bobot ratusan kilogram. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan para pillar.

Tetapi yang pasti, tidak mungkin Tanjiro bisa menolak permintaan Oyakata-sama.

"Maaf meminta hal ini secara tiba-ti—"

"Tidak…. saya akan menerima tawaran anda."

Kagaya terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Tanjiro, tetapi ia langsung mengubahnya menjadi ekspresi khawatir.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan anda, akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya tidak membalas kebaikan anda."

"Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari cukup untuk kami, Tanjiro-kun. Tetapi jika kau memang mau bergabung dengan kami maka kami akan sangat senang sekali." Kagaya tersenyum senang, bahkan Amane yang sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya juga ikut terlihat lega.

"Mohon maaf, tetapi apakah saya bisa menambahkan satu syarat?"

"Tentu saja, jika itu masih berada di batas kemampuanku."

"Saya ingin diperbolehkan untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah saya dipublik."

"Jadi kau ingin terus memakai topeng rubah tersebut?"

Lagkah Tanjiro terhenti dan dengan perlahan ia menoleh kembali kearah Kagaya dengan tatapan penasaran. Maupun ia yakin jika Kagaya, bahkan Amane tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang ia tutupi menggunakan topengnya."Iya."

Kagaya tersenyum kecil kepada pernyataan tegas Tanjiro. Dengan bergabungnya Tanjiro saja sudah cukup membuatnya sangat senang, syarat seperti itu sangatlah mudah untuk disetujui.

"Baiklah, kami akan memperbolehkanmu hak untuk tidak menampilkan wajahmu jika kau tidak ingin. Tapi apa kau yakin? Semua pasti akan mendesakmu untuk membuka topengmu."

"Saat itu terjadi saya akan melakukan sesuatu."

"…baiklah jika itu keputusanmu." Kagaya menghela nafas, menyerah atas kekeras kepalaan Tanjiro yang bahkan lebih keras dari batu marmer. Tanjiro tersenyum puas, lalu ia memakai topeng rubah yang barusan ia dapatkan.

"Ah, Maaf Oyakata-sama.."

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah Nezuko juga akan ikut bergabung secara resmi denganku?"

Kagaya tertawa pelan. "Apakah kau ingin meninggalkan adikmu?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Selamanya!"

"Tenang saja Tanjiro-kun, kami tidak akan tega untuk memisahkan kalian berdua." Tanjiro menghela nafas lega atas pernyataan Kagaya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Nezuko, tidak untuk selamanya. Bahkan _jika _mereka sudah kembali menjadi seorang manusia, mereka akan tetap bersama sampai salah satu dari mereka kembali ketanah.

"Selamat datang di Demon Slayer corp, Kamado Tanjiro dan Kamado Nezuko."

Tanjiro menunduk pelan seakan memberikan hormatnya kepada Kagaya, lalu dengan perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, Kagaya dengan cepat langsung menambahkan pesannya.

"Omong-omong Tanjiro-kun."

"Iya?"

"Pengumuman secara resmi-mu akan diadakan tiga hari dari sekarang, dan itu akan disaksikan langsung oleh para pillar."

_Badump_

"H-huh?" Tanjiro merasa bodoh secara tiba-tiba, otaknya seakan berhenti berkerja. Jantungnya mencelos saat mendengar kata pillar keluar dari mulut Kagaya. Ia bersyukur suaranya masih dapat keluar saat ini.

_Badump_

"Kami akan mengumumkan keberadaanmu secara resmi dihadapan pillar tiga hari kedepan. Mendapatkan support mereka adalah hal yang sangat penting Tanjiro-kun, kau harus menunjukkan jika kau bukan oni yang berbahaya." Dengan sabar Kagaya mengulangi perkataannya.

_Badump_

"Maaf, akankah itu berarti _semua _pillar akan berkumpul?"

_Badump_

"Tentu saja, ini adalah pengumuman penting." Kagaya tersenyum lembut.

Ah, Tanjiro merasa iri dengan ketidak tahu-an Kagaya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena ini semua memang takdirnya.

Tanjiro merasa takdirnya hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah yang jelas. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan Tanjiro merasa ia bisa saja menangis disini saat ini juga.

Tanjiro menarik nafas panjang-panjang, beruntung ia sudah memakai topeng rubahnya. Jika tidak maka Amane pasti menangkap ekspresi hancur yang terpasang jelas diwajahnya.

Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan.

"…. Baiklah, saya akan datang kembali kesini dalam waktu tiga hari kedepan. Maupun saya berharap diperbolehkan untuk datang pada malam hari."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kami akan undur diri, sampai bertemu kembali Oyakata sama. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Kamado Tanjiro."

Kagaya tersenyum, sedangkan Amane menunduk pelan. Ia menatap Tanjiro dengan heran, karena oni tersebut terlihat sangat gundah dan pergi dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Seakan sedang dikejar oleh bencana alam. Setelah Tanjiro menghilang dibalik dinding menuju lapisan hutan wisteria -yang pasti akan sangat menyakitinya- tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kagaya diketuk dari luar.

"Oyakata-sama, Rengoku Kyojuro ingin bertemu dengan anda." Suara Kiriya menggema di ruangan sepi tersebut. Amane menengok Kagaya yang tersenyum lalu ia berdiri dan membuka pintu tersebut. Kiriya berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu dengan menggunakan piyamanya yang terlihat feminim untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Rengoku Kyojuro ingin menyerahkan laporannya tentang misinya."

Amane mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti Kiriya untuk menyambut kedatangan pillar api yang sepertinya terlalu bersemangat untuk menyerahkan laporan hasil misinya.

Kyojuro berdiri didepan pintu gerbang kediaman Ubuyashiki. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkunjung kekediaman ini ditengah malam begini, karena pekerjaannya memang berlangsung pada satu malam suntuk ia jadi terbiasa datang kepada Oyakata-sama langsung jika misnya berhasil diselesaikan lebih awal.

Tetapi instingnya mengatakan ada kejanggalan pada kunjungannya hari ini.

Kyojuro mengetuk pintu gerbang dengan perlahan tapi keras. Dan tidak lama kemudian pintu gerbang terbuka dan memunculkan sosok kecil dari Ubuyashiki Kiriya, sang penerus Oyakata-sama.

"Selamat malam, Kiriya-sama!"

Kyojuro menyapa dengan terlampau semangat untuk seseorang yang mengunjungi kediaman atasannya saat tengah malam. Orang lain selain Ubuyashiki pasti tidak akan tahan dengan Kyojuro.

Senyum Kyojuro semakun lebar dan dengan semangat ia mengatakan tujuannya. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Oyakata-sama untuk menyerahkan laporan tentang misi hari ini!"

Kiriya menunduk pelan sebagai gestur permintaan maaf. "Maaf Rengoku-sama, Oyakata-sama saat ini sedang memiliki seorang tamu penting."

Alis Kyojuro terangkat heran, ia tidak pernah menemukan orang selain dirinya yang berani mengunjungi kediaman Ubuyashiki saat tengah malam. Heck, misi mereka bahkan selalu dilaksanakan pada satu malam suntuk.

"Apakah saya boleh mengetahui identitas tamu tersebut, Kiriya-sama?"

"Maaf sekali bahwa kami tidak bisa membicarakan satu hal pun tentang tamu tersebut."

Terdengar mencurigakan.

Kyojuro menatap kediaman tersebut dalam diam, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan energi jahat atau apapun yang berpotensi melukai Oyakata-sama dengan insting dan indranya yang tajam.

Mungkin ia bisa mempercayai tamu tersebut? Semoga saja.

"Apakah kau mau menunggu ataukah kembali pulang?" Kyojuro terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Kagaya.

"Umu! Karena saya sudah disini, saya akan nenunggu sampai tamu tersebut pulang!" Kiriya mengangguk pelan dan mempersilahkan Kyojuro untuk masuk kekediaman tersebut. Tetapi Kyojuro tidak masuk kedalam rumah, ia hanya terdiam didepan pintu rumah mereka. Kiriya menoleh dengan heran. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak ada! Saya akan menuggu disini sampai Oyakata-sama selesai!"

Kiriya menatap datar Kyojuro sebelum mengangguk pelan dan pergi untuk memanggil ibunya. Meninggalkan Kyojuro yang berdiri dalam diam.

Kyojuro memperhatikan sekelilingnya, benar-benar tenang dan nyaman. Jujur saja, alasan Kyojuro tidak menunggu diruangan adalah agar ia dapat melihat sosok tamu yang mengunjungi Kagaya. Mungkin saja mereka akan berpas-pasan saat tamu tersebut akan pulang kerumahnya. Maupun ini sangat tidak penting bagi Kyojuro, setidaknya ia bisa melegakan rasa penasaran miliknya. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa sangat penasaran tentang tamu tersebut.

Tetapi tidak lama setelah itu, pintu yang ia belakangi tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar dan membuyarkan lamunan Kyojuro. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok cantik dari Ubuyashiki Amane dan anaknya, Kiriya. Kyojuro dengan cepat langsung menunduk hormat kepada mereka.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Rengoku-sama."

_Hm? Apakah tamunya sudah pergi? Kenapa aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan keberadaannya lagi?_

Tidak mungkin tamu tersebut dapat hilang dari jangkauan instingnya yang sangat tajam, lagi pula apakah tamu tersebut tidak pergi menggunakan pintu depan? Tidak sopan sekali. Kyojuro dengan cepat menepis pemikirannya dan mengira bahwa tamu tersebut akan bermalam dirumah ini. Dan ia berharap itulah alasannya.

Kyojuro terus mengikuti langkah Amane untuk menemui Kagaya, dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah sampai didepan ruangannya. Amane membuka pintu secara perlahan.

…..

"Kerja bagus Kyojuro, aku sangat bangga sekali." Kyojuro tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari Kagaya. Dengan bersemangat ia berkata. "Terima kasih banyak! Saya akan terus berusaha untuk meningkatkan kemampuan saya agar dapat berguna untuk Oyakata-sama!"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh dan jangan berlebihan, sesekali bergantunglah kepada temanmu Kyojuro."

"Saya akan mengingat hal itu!"

"Omong-omong, Kyojuro."

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Oyakata?"

"Tiga hari lagi, kita akan mengadakan sebuah rapat dadakan. Maaf telah mengatakan hal ini secara tiba-tiba. Amane juga sedang mengirimkan surat untuk semua pillar yang ada."

"Oh? Apa saya boleh tau tentang apa rapat tersebut?"

"Kami akan memberitaumu saat semuanya sudah berkumpul, Kyojuro."

"Saya mengerti! Saya pasti akan datang dalam rapat tersebut!" Kagaya mengangguk senang, Kyojuro pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih banyak Oyakata-sama! Maaf karena telah mengganggu tidur anda!"

Kagaya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak masalah, Kyojuro. Malam adalah saat dimana anak-anakku mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melawan oni, tidak mungkin aku dapat tidur dengan tenang."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Oyakata-sama! Saya sangat yakin mereka cukup kuat untuk dapat terus bertahan hidup!"

Kagaya terawa pelan atas pernyataan antusias milik Kyojuro. "Mereka memang anak-anakku yang sangat hebat."

Kyojuro tersenyum lebar, lalu ia sekali lagi memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Kagaya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kyojuro berjalan menelusuri lorong kediaman Ubuyashiki dengan perlahan, pikirannya mencoba untuk menerka nerka apa yang akan Oyakata-sama sampaikan di pertemuan mereka mendatang.

_Aku akan segera tau dipertemuan selanjutnya! Untuk aku akan pulang dan meberikan oleh-oleh yang kubeli kepada Senjuro dan Tou-san!_

_Tiga hari lagi…_

Tanjiro duduk dan bersandar di sebuah pohon besar dihutan dekat markasnya. Nafasnya menderu, tubuhnya sangat linglung karena menghirup terlalu banyak racun wisteria, ia sekarang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak dapat digunakan untuk bertarung.

Ia memeluk box yang berisi Nezuko dengan erat, tubuhnya bergergetar hebat karena racun ditubuhnya. Dan hal lain yang menghantui pikirannya.

Tanjiro menempelkan dahinya pada box tersebut, memelukknya dengan sangat erat seakan ingin menjadi satu dengan box kayu tersebut.

_Nezuko…_

_"..uuungh.."_

_Nezuko…kumohon segeralah bangun, jika tidak—_

Tanjiro mendongahkan kepalanya, ia mencium bau yang sangat familiar sedang mendekat kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia menggenggam erat pedangnya, lalu dengan linglung ia berdiri.

Sebuah oni muncul dibalik semak-semak dengan wajah ganasnya. Tanjiro tersenyum pilu dibalik topeng rubahnya.

—_Onii-chan akan menjadi gila._

* * *

maupun kau jadi gila, kau masih tetap uwu kok our baby bunny cinnamon roll, Tanjiro...  
mohon maafkan saya yang sudah bikin cerita yang aneh ini :v

dan RIP laptop milik kakakku yang kelindes sama pantat temennya, jadi mau ngga mau laptop saya yang harus ditumbalkan untuk kakak saya ngerjain tugas.

Waktu dapet inspirasi luar biasa dan mood ngetik yang super hebat, ternyata laptop dibawa ngampus. Hidup ini susah.

Jadi tolong dimaklumi jika update saya akan agak lama...*crying


	5. A fellow omega

Jurus jurus mereka akan saya ubah dari yang sebelumnya menggunakan bahasa jepang menjadi bahasa inggris. mohon jangan terlalu memperdulikan perubahan ini.

Silahkan membaca! XD

* * *

Satu hari sebelum hari yang ditentukan.

Tanjiro berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan disebuah desa terpencil yang sudah sepi akan penduduk, Nezuko masih setia tidur di ransel kayu yang ia bawa. Semua masih sama kecuali keadaan hati Tanjiro yang sedang berdegup kencang.

"Uuuugh aku sangat gugup! Bagaimana jika pertemuannya tidak berjalan lancar?!"

Tangannya dengan kasar mengacak-acak rambut rapi miliknya. Setelah puas mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia menghela nafas lelah. Tanjiro kembali berjalan pelan melewati berbagai gang sempit yang memungkinkan oni untuk berulah disitu.

Tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Tanjiro pun pergi keluar dari desa tersebut dengan tenang dan sesekali melirik bangunan yang berjejer rapi disamping jalan. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan kedai _soba_ yang barusan ia lewati, tetapi sayang sekali ia tidak bisa mengabiskan waktunya untuk hal sepele seperti itu. Lagi pula ia tidak dapat memakan makanan manusia normal, semuanya akan terasa hambar dimulutnya.

Tanjiro menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan merubah kami kembali menjadi manusia dan memakan makanan lezat! Tungu aku Nezukoooo!"

Dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu yang datang secara mendadak, Tanjiro mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan berlari dengan semangat keluar dari desa tersebut.

Semuanya terdengar sangat sunyi terkecuali untuk suara derap langkah kakinya saat menginjak tanah kering.

Tanjiro -untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam malam itu- menoleh kearah desa yang akan ia tinggalkan, mengecek ulang bahwa tidak ada oni yang berkeliaran ditempat tersebut. Ia lalu menutup mata dan menajamkan indranya.

…_.Hn….?_

Sesuatu yang sangat familiar terdeteksi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesuatu yang berbau sangat familiar, tetapi _ia_ tidak mengenalinya.

Tetapi ia merasa sangat mengenali pemilik bau tersebut.

_Mungkinkah ini karena ingatanku?_

Ia membenarkan topengnya yang tidak bergerak seinci-pun dari wajahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi menghampiri asal muasal bau tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan, ia mendengar suara hisak tangis yang terlampau familiar ditelinganya. Ia bersembunya dibalik pohon dan lebih memilih untuk mengintip dari sela sela ranting yang menutupinya.

"Hiks-kenapa kakek selalu jahat kepadaku hiks-hiks…. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Hiks…..Uuuh…"

Zenitsu.

Agatsuma Zenitsu.

Tanjiro terbalak saat melihat sosok yang _pernah_ sangat sangat ia kenali. Rambut pirang seperti kelopak bunga matahari, bau yang sama, dan suara tangis yang familiar.

Satu-satunya teman omega yang pernah ia miliki.

Uuuh, Tanjiro merasa sudah seperti ribuan tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Tetapi jika ia perhatikan lagi, haori kuning bermotif segitiga yang selalu ia pakai terlihat sangat lusuh dan kotor. Dan Zenitsu sendiri sedang seperti orang yang barusan keluar dari medan perang.

Ah…Sepertinya ia tau telah dari mana Zenitsu.

"Ugh-ini benar-benar sial! Kakek sudah keterlaluan! Memang benar aku selalu merepotkannya, Tetapi mengirimku ke-ujian masuk itu terlalu kejam!? Aku ini sangat lemah! Apa yang ia harapkan dari pecundang sepertiku!?"

Dugaannya benar.

Zenitsu yang ia lihat kali ini ialah Zenitsu yang baru saja pulang dari ujian masuk. Ia memandang teman pirangnya dengan simpati, maupun ia tidak ikut merasakan rasanya ujian masuk, ia memiliki ingatan yang cukup tidak bersahabat dari tes tersebut.

"Kelolosanku kali ini pasti hanyalah keberuntungan! Dan mungkin aku sudah memakai semua keberuntunganku untuk hidup, karena itu kali ini aku akan mati sungguhan jika bertemi oni! Tidaaaaaak!"

Teriakan putus asa Zenitsu menggema keras, membuat Tanjiro menatapnya aneh. Apa Zenitsu tidak malu akan orang-orang yang sedang tidur di desa desa terdekat? Bahkan ia yakin jika setiap kalimat yang Zenitsu katakan terdengar sampai sudut desa.

Tapi seperti yang Tanjiro duga, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan _sahabat _pirangnya yang penuh dengan goresan dan balutan perban. Ia tidak bisa menghiraukan si pirang terluka begitu saja dihadapannya. Lagipula lukanya terlihat sangat menyakitkan sampai Zenitsu berjalan teratih-atih sambil menyeret kakinya.

_Ah, sepertinya aku punya sesuatu dari Tamayo-san…._

Tanjiro merogoh saku haori miliknya dan ia menemukan sebuah salep herbal yang dapat mempercepat penyembuhan luka. Salep itu diberikan kepada Tanjiro setiap dua minggu sekali oleh kucing milik Yushiro dikarenakan kemampuan regenerasi miliknya jauh lebih lambat dari kemampuan oni biasa, bahkan lebih lambat dari Nezuko.

Ia menatap salep tersebut, isinya masih terlampau banyak karena Tanjiro tidak mudah terluka atau mungkin saja karena oni yang ia lawan hanyalah oni biasa yang lemah. Ia ingin memberikannya kepada Zenitsu, toh beberapa hari lagi ia akan menerima stok baru dari Yushiro. Tetapi apakah salep itu mempan kepada manusia? Ia akan bertanya kepada Tamayo-san nanti.

_Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali bukan?_

Tepat saat Tanjiro akan keluar dari tempat persembunyainnya untuk menemui Zenitsu, langkah kaki Zenitsu terhenti dan otomatis Tanjiro juga ikut berhenti karena bingung. Tidak lama kemudian Zenitsu berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"AARRGGG! BENARKAN APA KATAKU!? BARU SAJA AKU KELUAR DARI TEMPAT MENGERIKAN PENUH ONI DAN SEKARANG AKU DIIKUTI LAGI OLEH DUA ONI!? YANG BENAR SAJA! BIARKAN AKU MATI DENGAN TENANG!"

Eh? Apakah keberadaan tanjiro benar-benar terdeteksi? Ia meraba wajahnya untuk memeriksa apakah topengnya masih berada ditempat. Dan topeng rubah terebut masih menempel dengan rapi di wajahnya, jadi tidak mungkin Zenitsu bisa mendeteksi aura uni miliknya bukan? Semoga saja.

Tetapi jika Zenitsu benar-benar merasakan kehadiran dua oni, kemungkinan salah satunya adalah Nezuko. Jadi yang satu lagi—

"GUUUAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAK JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Sesok oni muncul dari tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Tanjiro berdiri. Uh-oh dia terlalu fokus akan kekhawatirannya sendiri kepada Zenitsu sampai ia tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran oni yang bersembunyi hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ugh ini adalah kegagalan yang memalukan.

Ia melihat Zenitsu yang terlihat menangis dan berteriak ketakutan dihadapan oni tersebut, dan oni itu adalah oni tingkat rendah yang bahkan tidak dapat mempertahankan pikiran warasnya. Seharusnya itu adalah lawan sang sangat mudah untuk Zenitsu, tetapi jika melihat keadaan Zenitsu yang saat ini, sepertinya akan susah. Dan rasa ingin melindungi sahabatnya tercinta sedang melindas Tanjiro dengan sekuat tenaga saat ini.

**DANCE OF FIRE GOD : FIRE CHARIOT**

Leher oni tersebut terbelah dengan rapi sebelum dapat menyentuh Zenitsu. Karena tidak merasakan serangan datang kepadanya, omega pirang tersebut mendongak dengan heran dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Apa kau terluka?"

"K-k-k-ka-"

Tanjiro dengan memasukkan pedangnya,dan dengan sabar menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Zenitsu. Maupun entah mengapa samar-samar ia merasa dapat menebak apa yang akan Zenitsu katakan padanya.

"KAU ORANG YANG SANGAT BAIK! TERIMAKASIH KAU SUDAH MENOLONGKU! NAMAKU AGATSUMA ZENITSU SALAM KENAL! JIKA BISA MAUKAH KAU MENGANTARKANKU KEMBALI KERUMAH KAKEK! AKU INI SANGAT LEMAH JADI AKU PASTI LANGSUNG MATI JIKA KAU MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA!"

"Uuuuh…"

Tanjiro tersenyum kaku. Merasakan nostalgia yang tidak familiar saat Zenitsu memohon sambil memeluk kakinya dan berlinang air mata.

"Kumohooon! Lagipula kau juga seorang omega bukan?! Kenapa kau bisa sangat kuat!? Apa kau—"

-Growl

Tanjiro dan Zenitsu sama-sama terdiam ditempat. Suara kelaparan -yang jelas bukan keluar dari Tanjiro- cukup keras untuk membuat Zenitsu tersungkur di samping Tanjiro. Tanjiro pun kembali khawatir dan ikut berjongkok disamping omega pirang tersebut.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uugh, jika ku ingat-ingat lagi, sudah hampir dua hari aku tidak memakan apapun…"

"Eh!? Itu sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu! Tunggu disini!" Tanjiro berdiri dari tempatnya lalu beranjak pergi, tetapi sebelum pergi ia menaruh kotak yang berisi Nezuko didepan Zenitsu yang kebingungan. "Aku titipkan ini kepadamu, benda itu lebih berharga daripada nyawaku sendiri."

"Eh..ah…uh…baik..lah..?" Tanjiro tersenyum puas lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Zenitsu dan menuju desa yang baru ia tinggalkan, ia kenal beberapa orang yang mungkin mau membagikan makanan mereka dengan senang hati kepada Tanjiro.

…

Zenitsu menatap kepergian Tanjiro dengan heran, tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan permukaan kotak kayu yang berada dihadapannya.

Demon slayer bertopeng rubah.

Tentu Zenitsu tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengenal desas desus tentang demon slayer misterius yang selalu memakai topeng rubah. Kakek sering bicara bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan sosok tersebut. Ia berpiki jika nanti mungkin kakek akan menanyainya secara beruntun jika ia bicara kepadanya bahwa ia bertemu sosok tersebut.

Dan yang lebih penting adalah seperti yang rumor katakan bahwa sosok tersebut aneh, sangat aneh bahkan.

Ia tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaannya. Terlebih lagi, hawa keberadaan sangat tidak normal. Seperti sesuatu yang bukan manusia tetapi dipaksa untuk menjadi manusia agar dapat membaur dengan manusia lain. Jika saja indranya seperti manusia normal, ia pasti sudah tertipu dan menganggapnya sebagai manusia normal.

_Oni? Aku tidak tau, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu sampai membuatku pusing._

"Dan juga benda ini….aku berani bersumpah bahwa kotak ini pasti berisi seorang oni. "

Zenitsu menatap kotak tersebut lekat-lekat, seakan sedang mencoba untuk menerawang apa isi dari kotak kayu tersebut.

"Hh…nnnn…"

Ia menggeram frustasi lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada kotak tersebut. Maupun ia tau betul bahwa yang berada didalam kotak tersebut adalah oni, entah mengapa ia tidak tidak merasa terancam.

Omega aneh dan misterius yang memiliki aura aneh dan membawa oni. Seharusnya itu alasan yang cukup untuk membuat Zenitsu lari terbirit-birit. Sayangnya ia sekarang sedang tidak merasa ingin berjalan, ia merasa sangat lelah sampai tidak bisa berdiri.

Apa perasaan Zenitsu sangatlah lemah sampai dapat mempercayai orang yang baru saja ia temui? Mungkin saja, karena dari awal ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia kuat.

Atau karena suara orang tersebut yang tidak mengandung setitik pun kejahatan? Karena orang tersebut tidak tampak mengintimidasi sama sekali? Ataukah karena mereka sesama seorang omega? Semua itu tidaklah salah, tetapi Zenitsu merasa itu kurang benar.

Apa karena ia merasa mereka pernah bertemu disuatu tempat?

Jujur ia tidak pernah mendengar cerita tentang omega yang bergabung dengan demon slayer corp, tugas omega hanyalah menyambut alpha mereka saat pulang ke rumah. Dan kenapa Zenitsu malah bergabung dengan demon slayer corp? pertanyaan yang bagus. Itu semua adalah karena kakeknya.

Kakek selalu berharap sesuatu yang lebih pada dirinya, padahal Zenitsu sendiri tidak pernah bisa melihat poin plus dari dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu heran dengan apa yang kakeknya harapkan pada seorang omega lemah depertinya.

Thumb! Duagh!

"HIIIIII!" Zenitsu melotot horror dan melompat jauh-jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-kotaknya bergerak! Tidaaak!" ia bergetar ketakutan sambil menangis kencang saat melihat kotak yang bergerak semakin lama semakin keras.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Oh, Zenitsu bersumpah ia dapat mendengar geraman pelan dari dalam kotak tersebut. Ia sungguh ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, karena orang itu mempercayakan kotak tersebut kepada Zenitsu.

Geraman dari dalam kotak tersebut perlahan berhenti.

Thud!

Suara dobrakan terakhir terdengar sebelum kesunyian menyelubungi mereka, Zenitsu melirik takut dari sela sela jari yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Kotak tersebut diam tanpa suara, seakan goncangan tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"H-huh?" Zenitsu perlahan merangkak mendekati kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai kotak kayu itu.

"Zenitsu?"

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zenitsu menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan kecepatan yang dapat mematahkan lehernya dan mata yang seakan keluar dari rongganya. Teriakannya cukup (baca : sangat) kencang sampai membuat hewan hewan sekitar berlarian menjauh dari mereka.

Sedangkan Tanjiro yang berdiri dengan tenangnya di belakan Zenitsu hanya menatap heran dengan membawa makanan yang kemungkinan didapatkannya dari desa.

"K-k-k-k-kau membuatku hampir mati karena kaget!"

"Uh…maaf?"

"Permintaan maaf macam apa itu! Kau hampir membuatku mati karena serangan jantung! Cepat tanggung jawab dan dogeza dihadapanku!" Tanjiro tersenyum kaku dan hanya diam menatap Zenitsu yang meneriakunya seperti orang kesurupan dan memukul mukul kakinya.

"Ah! Aku membawakan makanan untukmu." Tanjiro mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Zenitsu sambil menyodorkan makanan yang ia buat sendiri di rumah salah seorang manusia yang ia kenal didesa tadi.

"E-eh? Ah, te-terima kasih banyak uuh…." Zenitsu seketika lupa dengan rasa kesalnya dan lebih teringat dengan rasa laparnya. Dengan gugup ia menerima beberapa onigiri yang dibungkus dengan daun dari tangan Tanjiro.

"Ack. Aku belum memberitaukan namaku kepadamu ya? Maafkan aku Agatsuma, namaku adalah Kamado Tanjiro, silahkan panggil aku Tanjiro." Maupun tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Tanjiro saat ini, tetapi Zenitsu yakin ia sedang tersenyum senang. Entah karena apa.

Tanjiro duduk disamping Zenitsu dengan hati-hati dan memberi sedikit jarak agar Zenitsu tidak merasa terganggu. Zenitsu membuka bungkusan daun dan mengambil sebuah onigiri yang masih panas, menandakan bahwa makanan itu baru saja dibuat.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Zenitsu."

"Dengan senang hati!" Zenitsu dengan jelas dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Tanjiro yang berdetak kencang, yang berarti Tanjiro saat ini sedang sangat senang. Ia benar benar tidak dapat mengerti orang aneh tersebut.

"Ngomong-omong kenapa kau sangat terkejut tadi?" Zenitsu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tanjiro, ia melirik kotak yang tiba-tiba berpindah tempat disamping Tanjiro dengan wajah aneh.

"…..Tidak, tidak ada."

Zenitsu yakin ini adalah pilihan yang benar, Tanjiro pasti memiliki alasan khusus untuk membawa oni dipunggungnya bukan? Ia pasti merasa gelisah jika Zenitsu mengungkitnya dengan tidak sopannya. Toh, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Tanjiro.

keputusannya benar kan?

"Naa Zenitsu." Zenitsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari onigiri kearah Tanjiro dengan pandangan heran, tetapi ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Tanjiro. Tanjiro pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu, aku akan sangat senang jika dapat membantumu. Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

"Tidak, mungkin 3-4 jam perjalanan."

"kalau begitu tidak masalah, lagipula malam masih lama. Akan banyak oni yang datang, itu sangat berbahaya untukmu."

"Tanjirooo~ kau penolongku!"

Tanjiro tersenyum senang, ia sangat menantikan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

"Kalian semua sudah datang duluan huh?" Kyojuro tertawa ceria saat melihat seluruh teman pillar-nya yang sudah berkumpul dengan rapi dihalaman rumah Ubuyashiki.

"Tentu saja. Akan sangat tidak flamboyant jika aku datang terlambat."

"Lagipula kita penasaran dengan apa yang akan Oyakata-sama umumkan kepada kita nanti."

"Umu! Tentu saja kita semua ingin tau, Kocho!"

Seluruh pillar mulai menebak-nebak tentang apa yang Oyakata-sama akan sampaikan. Sampai tiba tiba pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat sesosok manusia datang dihalaman Ubuyashiki dengan tenangnya. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

Demon slayer bertopeng rubah.

Sosok tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya yang lembut.

"_Konbanwa_."

* * *

mohon bersabar bagi yang ingin melihat interaksi RenTan, karena di next chapter mungkin akan diwujudkan! UwU  
terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca!


	6. Discussion

"_Konbanwa."_

Sosok misterius berdiri dengan tenang dihadapan para pilar yang memegang gagang nichirin mereka dengan wajah kaget dan siap untuk menebas sosok misterius dihadapan mereka kapanpun.

Sosok yang mereka sangat yakin memiliki status omega.

Lagipula, bagaimana mereka bisa tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya?

Dia adalah musuh yang berbahaya.

Tetapi Mitsuri dengan cepat menyadari sosok tersebut dan langsung menurunkan katana miliknya.

"Tunggu! Dia itu—"

SLASH!

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk di akal, Sanemi mengarahkan nichirin-nya untuk menebas sosok tersebut. Sanemi memang sangatlah kuat, jadi mereka tidak akan terkejut jika ia dapat berpindah tempat hanya dalam kedipan mata saja. Tetapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah sosok tersebut yang dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan-serangan yang diberikan Sanemi secara berturut-turut. Seakan ia cuman menghindar dari serangan bayi yang membawa permen.

Raut wajah Sanemi semakin terlihat mengerikan. Ia lalu menyerang sosok tersebut dengan lebih brutal. Tebasan kiri, atas, kanan, kiri. Semuanya dapat ia hindari dengan mudah seperti sedang menari di padang bunga.

Iguro turun dari pohon favorit tempat ia bersantai, dan ia terlihat bersiap-siap untuk bergabung dengan Sanemi untuk memusnakan makhluk yang memancarkan hawa misterius tersebut. Setidaknya itulah niatnya, sampai tangan kecil Shinobu menggenggam haori miliknya.

Iguro menoleh dan menemukan Shinobu yang bahkan tidak berkedip sekalipun saat melihat pertarungan Sanemi dan orang misterius tersebut.

Tetapi itu lebih mirip pertarungan satu sisi yang berat sebelah.

"Berhenti Iguro-san, dia mungkin adalah tamu yang Oyakata-sama bicarakan."

"Orang itu?" Iguro mengeryit tidak suka, lalu kembali menatap pertarungan Sanemi dan orang misterius. Tetapi lebih cocok jika dikatakan pertarungan solo Sanemi, karena orang tersebut tidak sekalipun menyerang balik dan bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh katana yang ada dipinggangnya.

**BREATH OF THE WIND , SCOND STYLE : CLAWS-PURIFYING WIND**

SLASH!

TRINGG!

Suara dua bilah katana sedang bertemu, satu untuk menyerang dan satunya lagi untuk bertahan. Sanemi tersenyum marah kepada sosok yang menghalangi serangannya.

"….Apa maumu Rengoku?" tanyanya dengan wajah seram, Kyojuro hanya memasang senyum andalannya sambil menahan serangan Sanemi.

"Dia adalah tamu Oyakata-sama, kau harus menunggu izinnya sebelum memutuskan sesuatu sendiri Shinazugawa."

"Dia adalah oni."

"tetapi tetap saja dia adalah tamu Oyakata-sama."

"….Menyingkir dari situ Rengoku, atau aku akan ikut menebasmu."

"Oi oi… aku tau dia sama sekali tidak flamboyant karena dia adalah oni, tapi sungguh tenanglah kalian berdua." Uzui menghela nafas lelah sambil melangkah maju untuk melerai kedua temannya tersebut. Sanemi mendecih kesal dengan keras, secara sangat terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan sosok Tanjiro.

"Lagipula Kyojuro, tidak biasa sekali kau maju untuk membela oni." Uzui menepuk pundak Kyojuro pelan dan bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Kyojuro mengangkat bahu, dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum ia melihat kearah Tanjiro dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, rasanya tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri berdasarkan insting." Ia bergumam pelan, Uzui yang berada didekatnya tentu saja dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas tetapi lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

_Kau bertindak seakan kau sedang melindungi mate-mu idiot._

Uzui menelan bulat-bulat pemikirannya, Kyojuro tidak mungkin mau menjadi mate dari seorang oni. Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, memiliki ide jika sahabatnya akan menemukan soulmate-nya sangatlah menjengkelkan. Ia sudah bertekad akan menemukan soulmate miliknya dengan flamboyant.

"Kau pasti Kamado Tanjiro-san?" Tanya Shinobu dengan lembut untuk memecah suasana canggung yang terbentuk karena ulah Sanemi. Maupun semua tau jika nada bicara Shinobu mengandung kewaspadaan yang cukup tinggi.

Tanjiro menoleh kearah Shinobu, ia tersenyum kecil maupun ia tau tidak ada yang akan melihatnya. "Namaku Kamado Tanjiro, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya dengan ramah.

Tokito dengan segala ketidak peduliannya bertanya dengan nada dan wajah yang datar "Apa kau benar adalah seorang oni?"

Semuanya hening, bahkan hembusan angin malam terdengar sangat keras ditelinga mereka.

"Kau benar."

Sanemi terlihat akan menyerobot lagi tetapi dihentikan kembali oleh Kyojuro. Kyojuro hanya menatap Tanjiro dengan pandangan dingin. Tidak, tidak hanya dia yang memandang Tanjiro dengan tatapan itu. Tetapi seluruh pillar. Bahkan Himejima berdoa tentang betapa tercelanya sosok Tanjiro itu.

Sebaik apapun oni tersebut, akhirnya oni tetaplah oni.

"Pe-permisi bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit?" Mitsuri mengangkat tangannya dan dengan gugup menatap Tanjiro yang menoleh kepadanya.

"Jika itu hal yang dapat kujawab maka dengan senang hati." Tanjiro berkata dengan sopan, suaranya yang ringan dan lembut membuat keraguan Mitsuri perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Apa benar kau juga membunuh oni?"

"Benar."

Semuanya tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban tanpa ragu milik Tanjiro. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Dan hal itu membuat Himejima yang menggumamkan doa menjadi terhenti seketika.

"Persetan dengan usahamu membunuh oni. Pasti kau juga memakan manusia." Iguro menunjuk Tanjiro dengan tidak sopannya, Sanemi menggeram pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, menyetujui ucapan Iguro.

"Meskipun ini akan sulit kalian percayai, tetapi sesungguhnya kami benar-benar belum pernah memakan satu pun manusia."

"…." Mereka melotot kaget, bahkan Tokito dan Giyuu yang memiliki wajah datar abadi terlihat terbalak. Uzui yang tersadar dari rasa kagetnya langsung membalas dengan tajam.

"Atas dasar apa kita harus mempercayai omongan oni?"

_Tapi bukankah kalian yang menanyainya? _Batin Mitsuri berteriak, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan gugup. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan oni, ia selalu menuruti kata hatinya dan saat ini hatinya bilang jika Tanjiro sama sekali tidak berbohong. Tetapi tetap saja, Mitsuri tidak yakin kalau teman-temannya akan mempercayainya semudah itu.

Akan sangat aneh jika pemburu oni mempercayai ucapan oni asing begitu saja.

Shinobu tersenyum aneh. "Maafkan aku Tanjiro-san, tetapi perkataan Uzui-san ada benarnya. Jika dilihat dari kekuatanmu barusan, sangat tidak masuk akal jika kau bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah memakan satu pun manusia."

"Sudah kuduga pada akhirnya oni tetaplah oni! Lepaskan aku Rengoku! Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Maaf Shinazugawa tapi—"

"Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian, Tetapi Oyakata-sama telah datang." Kiriya memecah ketegangan mereka. Kyojuro langsung melepaskan lengan Sanemi dan berlutut, begitu juga dengan Sanemi dan semua pillar. Bahkan Tanjiro juga, dan ini cukup membuat para pillar terkejut sekali lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian Kagaya masuk dengan dituntun perlahan oleh Hinaki di kiri dan Nichika di kanannya.

"Selamat malam anak-anakku yang lucu."

"Selamat malam Oyakata-sama." Shinobu membalas sapaan Kagaya dengan penuh hormat. Kagaya tersenyum lembut. "Apa semuanya sudah berada di sini?"

"Kami semua dan juga Tanjiro-san sudah berkumpul disini, Oyakata-sama. Kami semua sudah siap menerima perintahmu."

"Oh? Kalian sudah berkenalan dengan Tanjiro-kun?"

Para pillar terlihat terserentak dengan fakta bahwa sepertinya Oyakata-sama sangat dekat dengan Tanjiro lebih dari yang mereka duga. Shinobu dengan hati-hati melirik kearah Sanemi.

Uh-oh Sanemi seperti bisa saja menebas kepala Tanjiro seketika. Shinobu kembali menunduk seakan tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal, jadi tidak perlu khawatir Oyakata-sama." Sanemi berkata dengan tegas.

_Bohon!, kami sama sekali belum berkenalan! _Batin Mitsuri berteriak sekali lagi. Memang Tanjiro sudah berkenalan kepada mereka, tetapi ia yakin jika Tanjiro sama sekali belum mengenal mereka! Ia merasa Sanemi tidak mau repot-repot mengenalkan namanya kepada oni, Mitsuri dapat merasakan rasa benci Sanemi kepada Tanjiro yang meluap-luap. Dan entah mengapa tidak ada satu pun pillar yang membantah ucapannya. Mitsuri benci ini, ia pasti akan langsung berkenalan dengan Tanjiro saat ini semua sudah selesai.

"….." Tanjiro hanya terdiam dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya dengan hormat kepada Kagaya, seakan ia tidak ambil pusing perkataan Sanemi barusan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita langsung kepermasalahan utama kita. Kami akan menerima Kamado Tanjiro sebagai anggota Demon Slayer corp, tentu saja ia tidak akan langsung menjadi pillar dan ia akan menjadi Mizunoto terlebih dahulu."

"Maaf Oyakata-sama, tetapi saya tidak dapat membawa diri saya untuk menerima semua ini. Dia adalah oni, musuh yang harus kita basmi." Himejima berkata tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

"Aku tau perasaan kalian tetapi dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang, bantuan dari Tanjiro-kun akan sangat berguna untuk Demon Slayer corp."

Mau tak mau mereka mengakui jika yang dikatakan Kagaya sangat benar, saat ini mereka bisa dikatakan sangat lemah. Tanpa secuil pun informasi tentang Kibutsuji Muzan ataupun Upper Moon mereka seperti anak-anak yang tersesat di dunia kejam tanpa tau cara membela diri.

"Tetapi tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan berkhianat, jadi akan berba—"

"Aku tidak akan berkhianat." Semuanya menoleh dengan kaget kearah Tanjiro yang dengan berani menyela ucapan Iguro. Tanjiro tanpa menoleh menegaskan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan berkhianat, karena tujuan kita sama. Lagipula aku sangat yakin jika kalian tidak akan mengusirku."

Sanemi sudah sampai batasnya, ia berdiri dan menatap marah kearah Tanjiro. "Kepercayaan dirimu sudah melampaui batas dasar sampah… aku pasti akan me—"

"Aku tau informasi tentang Kibutsuji Muzan."

"… !"

"Sungguh?!" Uzui berdiri dengan kaget, diikuti pillar lain yang juga melotot kearah Tanjiro.

"Bagaimana penampilannya!?"

"Seberapa kuat dia?!"

"Dimana dia sekarang!?"

"Apa dia kuat? Apa kau bertarung dengannya?"

Berbagai pertanyaan menggema di halaman Ubuyashiki, tetapi tidak ada satu pun pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh Tanjiro.

Kagaya menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sebagai gestur diam, "Tolong tenangkan diri kalian."

Dan dalam sekejap seluruh orang dihalaman tersebut kembali keposisi semula. Kagaya melanjutkan. "Tanjiro-kun tidak hanya memiliki informasi tentang Kibutsuji muzan, tetapi juga beberapa informasi penting tentang Upper Moon. Ini adalah kesempatan besar kita untuk menyerang balik setelah tersudutkan sekian lamanya oleh Muzan."

_Bahkan Upper Moon?!_

Batin seluruh pillar berteriak, Kyojuro melirik kearah Tanjiro untuk sekilas lalu ia menatap Kagaya. "Tetapi bagaimana kita dapat memastikan bahwa informasi yang diberikan Kamado Tanjiro berisi kebenaran, Oyakata-sama?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu sedikit informasi. Upper Moon 6, saat ini berada di distrik merah tepatnya di rumah Kyogoku sebagai Warabihime."

Semua menatap Tanjiro dengan terkejut, terutama Uzui yang sampai berdiri dan dengan syok menatap Tanjiro.

"…. Apa informasi itu benar?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah syok.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menyuruh para tunangan-mu untuk kembali. Jika tidak… "

"Sialan…" Uzui mengumpat dengan wajah marah, sedangkan pillar lain menatap Uzui dengan khawatir

Kagaya langsung dengan cepat menyuruh Nichika untuk membuat surat yang memerintahkan para tunangan Uzui untuk kembali kepada mereka. Mendengar itu Uzui langsung berlutut dengan hormat kepada Kagaya dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sangat tulus.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan investigasi secepatnya." Ucap Kagaya kepada Kiriya,dan dibalas dengan anggukan sebelum Kiriya pergi untuk mengutus seseorang melakukan investigasi, menyisakan Hinaki yang dengan tenang berdiri disamping Kagaya.

"Kita akan melakukan investigasi tentang informasi ini, jika informasi ini memang terbukti benar maka itu akan membuat posisi Tanjiro-kun tidak tergoyahkan."

Semua pillar menyetujui ucapan Kagaya, sampai tiba-tiba Sanemi berdiri dan menatap Tanjiro dengan nyalang.

"Tetapi Oyakata-sama, maupun oni ini sangat berguna untuk kita, itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa ia telah membunuh manusia."

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh manusia." Tanjiro mengulangi kebenaran yang ia ucapkan tidak lama sebelum ini. Sanemi mendengus, lalu dengan langkah kasar ia menghadap Tanjiro dan mau tak mau Tanjiro harus menatap Sanemi agar sang pillar angin tidak merasa tersinggung lebih jauh dari ini.

"Jika memang itu benar, tidak ada jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan memakan manusia lain setelah ini. Dan aku akan membuktikannya dihadapan seluruh orang disini. Permisi Oyakata-sama."

Sanemi mengeluarkan katananya dan menyayat tangannya sendiri. Darah keluar dari luka ditangan sannemi dengan deras dan sampai terciprat di topeng dan tangan tanjiro.

Bau anyir darah menguap ditempat itu. Semua mata terfokus kearah reaksi Tanjiro yang hanya membeku ditempat.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Ini adalah makanan kesukaan kalian para oni! Tidak mungkin kau akan menolaknya!"

Dan Tanjiro hanya diam ditempat.

"Kenapa kau diam!? Serang aku! Apa ini masih belum cukup huh?!"

SPLAT!

Sanemi menyobek tangannya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih dalam agar darah yang keluar jauh lebih banyak. Tangan Sanemi saat ini sudah terlumuri dengan darah segar hingga menutupi seluruh kulitnya.

Tetapi Tanjiro masih tetap terdiam tak bergerak. Maupun mereka semua dengan samar dapat merasakan nafas Tanjiro yang memburu. Senyum Sanemi semakin melebar.

Sampai tiba-tiba Tanjiro berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan pelan kearah Sanemi. Semuanya menonton dengan gugup, sedangkan Sanemi tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus, kemarilah dan biarkan aku menebasmu saat ini ju—"

GRAB!

"!?"

Tanjiro menarik tangan Sanemi yang terluka dengan paksa. Sanemi yang kaget langsung menurunkan pertahanannya begitu saja sampai ia merasakan sebuah kain halus menyentuh lengannya. Ia menatap Tanjiro dengan terbalak, seakan baru saja melihat ikan yang dapat terbang dilangit.

"Kau melakukan hal yang bodoh, lihat ini! Ini pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh." Tanjiro meletakkan sebuah salep ditangan Sanemi, itu adalah salep yang sama yang ia berikan kepada Zenitsu satu hari yang lalu. Dan Tanjiro baru saja mendapatkan stok baru sebelum berangkat kesini.

"Aku sudah diberi tau jika salep ini dapat digunakan juga oleh manusia, pakai ini dengan rutin atau luka itu akan membe—"

SLAP!

"Pikirkan urusanmu sendiri!"

Sanemi menepis tangan Tanjiro dengan kasar, lalu menjauh dari Tanjiro dengan terbalak. Begitu pula para pillar yang menatap Tanjiro seolah sosok tersebut adah entitas teraneh dimuka bumi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kagaya bertanya pelan kepada Hinaki, Hinaki pun dengan tenang menjelaskan situasinya kepada Kagaya.

"Sanemi-sama menyayat lengannya dihadapan Tanjiro-sama, tetapi Tanjiro-sama malah membersihkan luka itu dengan kain dan ia memberikan sebuh salep kepada Sanemi-sama."

Kagaya tersenyum senang.

"Apa ada dari kalian yang masih meragukan Kamado Tanjiro?"

Semua pillar menjawab pertanyaan Kagaya masih dalam kondisi kaget, "Tidak, Oyakata-sama."

"Bagus, dan aku ingin memberitahukan kalian jika Kamado Tanjiro dan Kamado Nezuko memang sama sekali belum pernah memakan manusia."

"…. Bagaimana bisa?" Iguro bergumam pelan.

"Giyuu, apa kau ingat rumah yang kau tolong dua tahun lalu? Saat musim dingin di atas gunung."

Giyuu yang tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Kagaya langsung mendongahkan kepalanya dengan kaget, sang alpha terdiam sesaat mencoba mencari hal yang dimaksudkan Kagaya dalam ingatannya. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan, "Saya ingat, Oyakata-sama. Dan ada apa dengan itu?"

"Itu adalah rumah Tanjiro-san. Saat itu kau terlambat datang dan Tanjiro-san serta adiknya berhasil menjadi oni berkat Kibutsuji Muzan."

"Huh…?" Giyuu terbalak, ia lalu menoleh kearah Tanjiro dengan syok. Saat ia datang, rumah tersebut sudah kosong dan hanya berisikan darah kering yang berceceran dimana-mana. Dan ia juga menemukan beberapa buah kuburan tepat disamping rumah tersebut, jadi ia mengira seseorang sudah datang dan membereskan oni yang menyerang keluarga itu.

Tetapi itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa ia terlambat datang menbyelamatkan mereka.

Keringat dingin mengalir didahi Giyuu, tangannya mengepal erat. Itu adalah salahnya, karena ia datang terlambat ia telah mengubah seseorang menjadi oni.

Semua ini adalah salah Gi—

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Giyuu-san. aku bersyukur kau memang datang kerumah kami, dan yang pantas disalahkan akan semua ini adalah Kibutsuji Muzan."

Maupun tidak dapat melihat wajah dibalik topeng rubah tersebut, Giyuu dapat mengetahui jika saat ini Tanjiro sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Genggaman tangan Giyuu melonggar, entah mengapa ia merasa lebih rileks.

"Dan setelah mereka berubah menjadi oni, mereka langsung datang ke kediaman ini dan meminta bantuan kepada kami. Dan sejak itu, gagak Tanjiro-san tidak pernah sekalipun melaporkan tentang Tanjiro yang memakan Manusia."

"….."

Mereka semua terdiam, mencerna cerita dari Kagaya.

"… Baiklah jika itu yang Oyakata-sama kehendaki, kami akan menyetujuinya." Himejima memutuskan untuk menyetujui ucapan Kagaya dan diikuti dengan anggukan anggota yang lainnya.

"Baguslah jika kalian setuju. Dan sekarang Kamado Tanjiro dan Kamado Nezuko sudah resmi menjadi anggota Demon Slayer corp."

"Maaf Oyakata-sama!" Semua mata menoleh kearah suara yang familiar dan menemukan Kyojuro yang mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias.

"Bisakah kau mengijinkan agar Kamado Tanjiro dan Kamado Nezuko untuk tinggal dikediaman Rengoku!?" tanyanya dengan antusias, semua pillar terkejut. Dan yang paling terkejut diantara mereka adalah Tanjiro tentu saja.

_Apa?_

"Hmm Kenapa tiba-tiba, Kyojuro?"

"Saya tertarik dengannya dan saya juga ingin melakukan latihan dengannya untuk menjadi semakin kuat!"

Kagaya tersenyum senang.

_Tidak!_

"Usulan yang bagus Kyojuro."

_Jangan!_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tanjiro-san mulai saat ini kau dan adikmu akan tinggal dikediaman Rengoku."

"…... Baiklah, Terimakasih atas kebaikan hati anda Rengoku-sama."

* * *

Yahuuui chapter 6 sudah selesai! memang komunikasi antara Tanjiro dan Kyojuro sangat sedikiiiit banget. tapi ngga apa-apa lah, next chapter bakal dijamin banyuak kok!

Btw, dicerita ini, Uzui itu single. semua istrinya saya jadikan tunangannya saja, karena saya tidak suka pair favorit saya diduakan lol.

-terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
